


One Day

by NoForkingClue



Series: One Day [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, Gender Neutral, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: It’s funny how quickly your entire life can go completely to shit. For you all it took was one day.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: One Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823056
Comments: 87
Kudos: 324
Collections: The Master Fics





	1. One Day

It’s funny how quickly your entire life can go completely to shit. For you all it took was one day.

6am

It was not your choice that you woke up at six in the morning. However this was the time that your next door neighbours started their morning shouting match and as the wall were so thin you were forcibly awakened.

  
Each morning was the same. Wake up, shower, make yourself breakfast and watch the morning news and then log onto your laptop and try and find a job.  
However this morning your routine was forced to change. The shouting still woke you up, you still had hot water for your shower. No, the worst most tragic thing had happened.

  
You had run out of milk.

  
No milk meant no tea and no tea meant that you couldn’t function properly throughout the day. Some people had a coffee addiction, you had a tea addiction.

 _'God I’m stereotypical,'_ you thought bitterly.

You shrugged on your coat and stormed out of the door making sure not to slam it too hard.

Today was not going to be your day.

7am

To say that finding a shop that was open at seven in the morning on a Sunday was an understatement but eventually you found one. Milk successfully purchased you started on the long trek back to your flat. Or you would’ve if you hadn’t smacked right into a large blue box.

“What the?” This hadn’t been here when you entered the shop. You put your hand on the box and slowly walk around it.

“Ok,” you muttered, “So it is real and not a figment of my imagination.”

Shaking you head you moved away from the box and back towards your home.

 _'Probably just a modern art exhibit,'_ you thought

You couldn’t have been more wrong.

12pm

The rest of you morning was uneventful. You had made you tea and sat down at your computer and applied for jobs. Cleaning, retail, admin, literally anything that you could and would pay.

Leaning back in your chair you stretched and looked out of the window. It was starting to get busy now, with people milling about enjoying their Sunday. However, a group a four people stood out to you. They just standing in the middle of the pavement and getting in peoples way. Actually that wasn’t true, three out of the four were standing and seemed to be listening to the blonde woman who was pacing about and waving her hands in the air.

 _'Tourists,'_ you thought as you went back to job searching.

3pm

You’ve been at this for hours so you decided to call it a day. Closing the job vacancy website you leant back in your chair and rubbed your eyes.  
Won’t be hearing anything back to day, you thought, Might as well try and relax.

  
You stood up and went over to turn on your TV when there was a knock at your door. Moving as quietly as possible (you could never be too cautious in this neighbourhood) you looked through the peephole. To your surprise it was one of the people from down on the street from earlier. The older male one.

Opening your door you said, “Hello is everything alright?”

“Err yes, I’m Graham I’ve replaced Oliver as the new caretaker here.”

“Oh yeah I got a letter that Oliver has retired.”

“Retired? Oh yes he’s retired that’s right. I’m introducing myself to everyone in the building.”

“On a Sunday?”

“Yes.”

“At three in the afternoon?”

“Well y’know how things get. Meant to introduce yourself before your first day and things just…slip.”

“Right. Now listen, Graham right?”

“Yes?”

“I know you’re lying. Oliver hasn’t retired, he died of a heart attack last week and his replacement hasn’t been found yet. Now fuck off before I call the police.”  
With that you slam the door in his face. You had barely made it three steps before there was enough knock at the door. Storming back you flung open the door.

“What is it-“

“Hi I’m the Doctor and you are?”

4pm

“So let me get straight. There is an alien species who wants to destroy my version of earth.”

“Yep.”

“And they are living in my apartment building.”

“Correct.”

“Right. And why are you getting me involved?”

“Well,” said the Doctor, “We needed someone who lived here already.”

“You didn’t seem to have an issue getting in the building in the first place.”

You were sitting on your sofa in between Ryan and Yaz, Graham was in your tiny kitchen making tea and the Doctor was pacing round your front room.

“You know you neighbours.” She said at last.

“Not really. All I really see, or hear I should say, are one of my neighbours arguing.”

“Is that unusual?”

“Not really,” you shrugged, “Same time every day since they’ve lived here. Saves me having to buy an alarm clock.”

The Doctor paused. “Same time each day?”

“Yes.”

“Do they argue about the same thing.”

“No, wait, yes one day. In fact,” you frowned, “There was something odd.”

“What happened?”

“The other day they were arguing about who should’ve done the washing up last night, however, it was the exact same argument that they had the week before.”

“Nothing odd about that,” said Yaz, “I argued with my parents about the washing up.”

“No no no,” you said, “You don’t understand, it was exactly the same. I remember because something was thrown and the woman said that it was a priceless heirloom.”

The room was silent. Ryan, Yaz and Graham were looking at the Doctor who was staring at the wall.

“Wait, are you saying that my neighbours might be aliens?”

“No might about it.” Said the Doctor, “Come on, we have work to do. How do you feel about introducing us to them?”

Grabbing your hand she pulled you up and dragged you to the door. “Wait!” you cried, “How do we know that this is safe?”

“Err, we don’t but don’t worry you’ll have us nearby!”

Standing outside the door you gave an apprehensive look to the Doctor who gave you the thumbs up and mouthed ‘Go on’.

Gently you knocked on the door. Shuffling could be heard behind the door.

“Hello,” you said, “It’s y/n. I thought, seeing that you’ve been living here for three months we should, y’know, get to know each other a bit.”

Nothing. You gave the Doctor a look and shook your head.

“See Doctor,” you said, “I told you that-“

BOOM

The door suddenly blasted off and knocked into you. You slammed against the opposite wall.

“Y/N!” was what you last heard before everything went black.

11pm

“Ughhh.”

You opened your eyes slowly and immediately shut them again and a bright light assaulted them.

“Ryan, Yaz get the Doc quickly. They’re awake.”

“What happened.” You groaned.

“I think that’s best left to the Doc to explain.” Said Graham. He handed you a glass. “Here, drink this.”

“What is it?”

“Just water. Don’t worry it’s safe. See.” He took a sip before handing it back to you. “You can trust us.”

You took the water gratefully and started gulping it down and immediately started coughing. “Easy! You’ve had a nasty accident. You’ll need to take to slow for a while.”

“Quite a while actually,” said the Doctor suddenly coming into the room, “You have concussion so you’ll need at least a week’s rest.”

“Concussion? How did I get that?”

“By being thrown very suddenly and very quickly into a wall. It’s lucky that you only have concussion.”

Now that your head had stopped swimming slightly you managed to get a better look at the room you were in. It seemed to be some sort of hospital, with clean white walls and a very comfortable bed.

“Am I in hospital?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“You’re in my TARDIS.”

“A what? Is this a side effect of my concussion?”

It was now that the Doctor looked slightly awkward. “There is some good news and well some bad news.”

“What happened?” You asked, panic slowly rising. You looked at Ryan, Yaz and Graham hoping to get some answers. “Guys?”

“Well the good news is you aren’t dead and you only have concussion.”

“How the fuck is me having concussion good news!” you cried. You tried to get out of bed but was gently pushed back down by the Doctor.

“You’ll need to be lying down for the next bit.” She said

“What happened?”

“The bad news is your entire dimension has been totally obliterated and you’re the only survivor.”


	2. The Five Stages of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you process what has happened to you, you go through each of the five stages of grief.

  1. **Denial**



“What do you mean my dimension has been obliterated?” you asked slowly

“Well you see,” said the Doctor, “There are loads of, well, different dimensions. The Galactons-“

“The what?”

“Your next door neighbours. They were responsible for destruction of your dimension.”

“So let me get this straight. What you’re saying is that I’m in a completely different world to my own? Why was it destroyed? To make was for an hyperspace bypass?”

“Actually those take a lot of planning and-”

"Doctor."

"Yeah there are loads of different worlds."

“Like something out of a sci-fi film.”

“Yes. Actually no. Well maybe.”

“This cannot be happening.”

“I’m afraid it is. I’m truly sorry that this has happened. We did everything we could do prevent this but we were too late.”

“No!” you yelled, “This is all in my mind. I must’ve… hit my head or something.”

“You did hit your head, you have concussion. Right now you need rest.”

“This isn’t real, this isn’t real.” You said ignoring the Doctor and hugged your legs to your chest. “I must be in a coma or something. That’s it, I’m in a coma and none of you are real! None of this is real! I’m going to wake up at any moment and I’ll be in hospital and… and… life will go back to normal.”

“Doc, we should go. Y/n needs their rest.”

“This can’t be doing them much good.” Said Yaz

“We’ll check up on you every hour,” said the Doctor putting a hand on your shoulder, “We don’t want you to get worse. It’s important that you get better as soon as possible. Then we can talk about... well then we can just talk.” She ended awkwardly.

“This can’t be happening, this can’t be real. This is not real.” You muttered as the four of them left the room.

  1. **Anger**



The Doctor had insisted that stayed in bed for a full ten days. Something about being completely sure that you had healed.

As the week progressed you have taken to doing short walks about. Just around the hospital area and in the corridor outside.

“The Doc won’t be too happy if she found out you’re out of bed.”

You spun around only to see Graham standing there.

“You’re right but I needed to get out. I’m going crazy just lying in bed all day.”

You started making your way back to the bed. Suddenly you stumbled and fell to the ground.

“Dammit!” you cried, “I thought I was getting better.”

“You should be taking it easy. Here take my arm I’ll help you back to bed.”

Slowly the two of you made your back into the room.

“How are you?” Graham said after you were lying back down.

“I’m fine.” You replied sharply

“You sure?”

“I think I know how I’m feeling.”

“It’s always better to talk about these things. You should-“

“Honestly, how the fuck do you think I’m feeling!” you yelled, “In just a couple of days I have found out that aliens exist and a group of them have completely destroyed my reality while another has saved my life. My friends, my family, everything I have ever known if gone! I have no home, no friends, and no future. I am completely alone in a place where I don’t belong.”

You had gone red in the face, taking deep breaths as you glared at Graham.

“You’re not alone. We’re here.”

“I don’t know you though, not really.”

Silence fell between the two of you. You were still shaking slightly, whether it was through anger or something else you weren’t sure.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“It’s fine, it’s better not to bottle these things up. You’ve been through a lot.”

You looked up at Graham and smiled. “Still, no excuse for acting like a cunt.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go quite that far. Just remember to take things slowly. You don’t want a set back!”

“I’ll try.”

“Now get some rest,” he said standing up, “And don’t worry, your little adventure earlier will stay just between us.”

  1. **Bargaining**



“What will I have to do to get back home?”

You had lost count of how many times you had asked the Doctor this. It was one of the rare times it was just the two of you in the TARDIS. Yaz wanted to get back to work and Ryan and Graham decided to have a bit of a break from the TARDIS.

“I mean, you’ve told me that this is a time machine. Can’t we just, go back in time and stop them from doing what they did?”

You were sitting on the stairs watching the Doctor working on the machine. Sighing, she paused her work and looked back at you.

“I’ve told you before,” she said walking over and sitting down next to you, “It isn’t that simple. The destruction of your dimension has become a fixed point in time. We cannot change that fact.”

“There must be a way! Please! I’ll do anything.”

The Doctor hesitated. For a brief moment it looked like she was considering something. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, “There is nothing we can do.”

She got up, suddenly full of life. “Right,” she said, “We have to pick up the others. We have planets to explore!”

  1. **Depression**



Alone.

You have never felt more alone as do just in this moment.

You sat slumped in a quiet corridor of the TARDIS. Everyone had been nice but it was still so raw. The Doctor kept close to you, constantly asking if you were alright and how you were coping. Graham did ask if you were alright as well although he was slightly less... clingy then the Doctor. Ryan and Yaz still seemed slightly awkward around you. You guessed it was because you were around the same age and you had lost so much. They mustn’t know how to act around you.

The more these thought kept going around your head the more depressed you got.

You’re alone, you’re alone, you’re alone, you’re alone, you’re alone, you’re alone, you’re-

“Hey? Y/n? You alright?”

Looking up you saw Ryan standing at the end of the corridor.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You already said that.” You said quietly

“Err yeah, I guess so. You mind if I?” he gestured next to you.

“No go ahead.”

“Thanks.”

An awkward silence fell between the two of you. “You didn’t answer my original question.”

“Huh?”

“You alright?”

“No Ryan, no I’m really not.” The flood gates opened. Tears streamed down your face. You sat there sobbing next to him. “What am I going to do?” you cried. You pulled your legs up to your chest and continued crying.

“We’ll figure something out.” Ryan said. Wrapping an arm around your shoulders he gave you a hug. “It’ll be alright.”

Another arm wrapped around you other side.

“It will be. It might not seem like it now but things will work out. You’ve got to keep looking forward. Just let everything out. This is part of the healing process.”

You looked up to find Yaz sitting next to you. She smiled at you.

“Thanks guys.”

  1. **Acceptance**



“There’s nothing I can do to get back home and I’ve accepted that. I need to look towards the future and not keep living in the past.”

You had walked in the console area where the Doctor, Graham, Ryan and Yaz were gathered. You had just woken up and was still in your pyjamas. It had been about a month since your arrival in the TARDIS.

“Are you-“

“I swear to God Doc if you ask me if I’m alright I’ll head straight back to my room and not leave it!”

The Doctor smiled at the use of the nickname.

“I realised that there isn’t anything I can do to change what has happened in my past so while I am still healing from what has happened I might as well try and enjoy my time on board.”

“That’s the spirit.” Said Graham

“Exactly,” grinned the Doctor, “Welcome to the Team y/n!”


	3. Earth Part 1

“Are you sure we shouldn’t do something?”

“Nah, during times like these it’s best to stay out of the way.”

“Trust us on this. It’ll blow over in the end.”

You, Ryan and Yaz were in your room. Graham and the Doctor were having a… disagreement and Ryan and Yaz had dragged you away before you got involved. From what they had told you these arguments didn’t happen often.

“Anyway we wanted to see your room here.”

“It’s nice isn’t it? I swear it must be larger than my flat back home.”

The three of you were currently sitting on your bed, which was a large king size four poster bed. It was made out of a dark oak and had dark red velvet curtains. There were also several doors in your room. One lead to what seemed like an endless closet and another to a bathroom. The Doctor had insisted that you picked out your own room

_“You might as well have one,” she insisted, “I don’t know how long you’ll be staying here so you might as well make yourself at home.”_

“I think that TARDIS picked it out for me,” you said, “This was the first door I tried and it was love at first sight.”

A comfortable silence fell between the three of you. Even through you had only known each other for a short period of time you had become close to Ryan and Yaz.

“Umm, y/n?” said Ryan

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“What was your home like?”

“It was… well from the sound of it, it is- I mean was- much like yours.” You said with a sad smile

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Said Ryan receiving a glare from Yaz

“No, it’s like Graham said, it’s better to talk about these things. It’s just made me realise how much I miss my family, even if I wasn’t very close with them.”

“Why?” asked Yaz, “I mean, if you want to talk about it.”

“Well I have to talk sooner or later. My parents had ideas about what I should do. They wanted me to go into the maths or sciences and work as CERN or NASA or someplace like that.”

“And you didn’t?” asked Yaz at the same time Ryan said, “There’s a CERN and NASA in your dimension?”

“Yeah there’s a CERN and NASA,” you smiled, “But no I didn’t go that route. A week before the UCAS deadline I switched from doing a Maths degree to a History one. My parents were furious! We had a massive argument and I left the house. I hadn’t spoken to them in over three years.”

“Oh y/n, I’m so sorry!”

“I would stay that it doesn’t matter but we all know that that is bullshit. I said some horrible things to them. I know its three years ago but I now know I’ll never be able to apologise.” You hadn’t realised you had started crying. “Sorry,” you said wiping the tear from your face, “I thought that I-“

You were interrupted by that sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

“I still think this is a bad idea Doc. It’s too much too soon. Give them time to recover.”

“The only way we’ll know is to ask them, which is what we’re doing!”

“Doc-“

The Doctor and Graham suddenly came into your room.

“Ah y/n there you are!”

“What’s matter?”

“How do you feel about an adventure?”

“An adventure?”

“Well,” said the Doctor sitting down on your bed, “Just a small one. More of a holiday really.”

“Where to?”

“Doc, this is a bad idea.”

“I was thinking, that we should visit Earth.”


	4. Earth Part 2

“Earth?!”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Doctor?”

“My thoughts exactly.”

The reaction had been a mixture of shock and confusion. Ryan and Yaz had joined in on the argument between the Doctor and Graham. You had remained silent throughout.

“Look,” said the Doctor, “I just feel that it’s best if we start gently with y/n, after all that they have been through. They still must be-“

“Alright, let’s do this.” You said at last

“What?”

“I’m agreeing with you Doc.”

“You are? I mean, of course you are!”

The Doctor grabbed your arm and started pulling you out of the room.

*****

There was a different atmosphere in the console room to the one you were used to. Usually it was very relaxed, a place where the five of you hung out. However now the atmosphere was a strange mixture of tension and excitement. If you were being completely honest with yourself it was probably only you and the Doctor who were excited. Then again, the Doctor seemed to be excited about almost everything.

“Look, you don’t have to do this y’know.” Said Graham putting a comforting hand on you shoulder

“But I want to,” you replied, “I want to see what earth is like in your dimension. Beside, despite the vastness of the TARDIS it is getting pretty stuffy in here. How much longer until we land Doc?”

“Shouldn’t be too much longer,” muttered the Doctor, “She doesn’t seem to be working today. Maybe time for some maintenance. Oh come on now, you know we have to go eventually!”

The TARDIS made, what seemed to be, an annoyed beeping sound and gave a sudden lurch causing all of you apart for the Doctor to fall over.

“We arrived?” asked Ryan

“Yep,” said the Doctor helping you up and glaring around at her TARDIS. “Well then,” she grinned at you still holding you hand, “Shall we see were we’ve landed?”

The two of you ran towards the doors. “Last chance to back out,” the Doctor whispered to you, “If it’s too soon just let me know.”

“It’s fine Doc, I need to do this.”

“As you insist.” And she opened the doors.

“We’re in London.” You said after a while

“Brilliant!”

“And it’s raining.”

“Well, I can’t control everything.”

Cautiously you stepped out of the TARDIS. It had landed in a narrow alley. At the end of it you could see people walking around and going about their day. In the distance you could faintly see the London Eye.

“Just like home.” You muttered walking away from the TARDIS and towards the alley opening.

You were faintly aware of the other following you. The sights, the sounds, even the rain started bringing back memories of your world. It’s was so similar, they were practically-

You had just reached the mouth of the alley when suddenly your chest tightened. Gasping, you fell to the ground, trying desperately to breathe in air.

“Y/n!” you heard

“What’s happening Doctor!”

“Now idea. Quickly, get them back to the TARDIS. Now!”

You were vaguely aware of yours arms being wrapping around someone’s shoulders and being quickly brought back to the TARDIS. As soon as you were back inside the pressure on your chest had stopped as suddenly as it had started. You were able to breathe again. The TARDIS started beeping again but it didn’t seem annoyed as it had done earlier. It seemed concerned.

“What happen Doc?”

The Doctor knelt in front of you scanned you with her sonic screwdriver. “I’m going to do some tests,” she said, “But I’m assuming it’s the air.”

“The air? But that doesn’t make any sense, Doc! We’re all breathing the same air in here, and we were all breathing fine in y/n’s world. And y/n was breathing fine at first!”

“The TARDIS can change the air supply to suit different species,” replied the Doctor, “I’m assuming that it works with different dimensions. As for us, remember that we were at the hospital planet and they gave us those injections? Well, they must have made us immune. I’m really going to need to do more tests on this. As for why y/n was able to breathe when they first stepped outside, well that’s a simple explanation. They were still inside the TARDIS force field as still had access to the air they were able to breathe.”

“So what does that mean?” you rasped

The Doctor gave you a pained look. “It means that if you go outside the TARDIS’s force field you’ll suffocate. I’m so sorry.”

“So I’m stuck in here. Great. I think I’ll like to lie down now.”

“We’ll help.” Said Ryan. Gently he and Yaz helped you to your feet and started leading you back to your room.

“I’ll get y/n a glass of water. It sounds like they need it.” Said Graham following Ryan and Yaz.

Once to Doctor was sure she was on her own, she leant again the TARDIS console and rubbed her face.

“Don’t,” she said, “Just don’t. You know I needed to do this.”

The TARDIS gave a whirring sound it reply.

“Why? You know why. I told you before.”

A series of short sharp beeps was the response.

“I’m not going through this again!” said the Doctor and she started putting in another destination, “It’s for the best, and in time they’ll realise that.”

_‘Who are you truly trying to convince Doctor? Sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself. That explanation won’t satisfy everyone. How do you know that y/n won’t leave you for someone… better once they know the truth.’_


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the evening gazing at the stars with a new friend

There were many things that annoyed you about London, the main two being slow walkers and people who stood on the left hand side of escalators. Now you’ve added light pollution to the list.

While there was some light it was nothing compared to how London was lit up at night, which meant that you were able to gaze up at the stars above you. You were sitting down on the ground leaning against the back of the TARDIS. You had stepped outside briefly during the day and quickly retreated back inside the cool TARDIS. Now, in the comparative coolness of the night, you found yourself lost, gazing up at the sky above.

“This was one of the first things that truly astounded me when I first came here. How truly magnificence the sky is at night.”

You jumped at the sudden approach of O. The Doctor had briefly introduced the two and explained your condition to him. Sitting down next to you, O offered you a cup of tea which you gratefully took.

“Yeah,” you said after taking a sip, “It astounds me. You don’t get a view like this back in London.”

“And you’re alright like this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Being outside. The air.”

“Oh, yeah I’m fine. As long as I don’t go too far from the TARDIS I can still breathe.”

An awkward silence fell between the two of you.

“How long have you been travelling with the Doctor?” O asked suddenly

“I wouldn’t really call it travelling,” you said, “The first month I was mainly recovering. I had concussion and was still in shock over what had happened. I’ve been with her for about… two months-ish now, maybe it bit longer. I find it hard to keep track of time in there.”

“Do you know that for certain?”

“Yes, the Doctor has been helping me. Why?”

“And you trust her?” With this question O moved slightly closer to you. It was then that you noticed how good looking the Doctor’s friend is. You blushed slightly and moved back.

“She hasn’t given me any reason not to trust her. She did save my life.”

“Do you automatically trust someone you’ve only known for such a short period of time.”

“Only people you saved me despite not knowing me. Why?”

“What if I could show you who the Doctor’s true self.” Said O ignoring you question and leaning towards you.

“Her true self?”

“The person who she really is. Who she is hiding from everyone. Who-“

“Enough!” you snapped, “I trust the Doctor and right now that’s what matters. I do not know you.” You took a deep breath and continued in a calmer manner, “However, the Doctor seems to trust you and right now that’s what matters.”

O seemed shocked at your outburst. “You’re right,” he said at last, “I apologise for my comments.”

“It’s fine.” It wasn’t really but as you said, the Doctor trusted him.

Again, silence fell between the two of you. Unlike before, it was tense. Not even the stars above you could distract you from O’s comments

_‘Can the Doctor be lying? To all of us? Why? Why would she do so?’_

“How much do you know about the solar system?” O asked at last

“Not much.” You admitted sheepishly.

“Look,” said O pointing upwards, “See that star there?”

He started explaining the stars and constellations. Slowly you began to relax and slumped against the TARDIS. The sound of O’s voice soothed you and slowly made you forget about the argument you had earlier.

“Not interrupting anything am I?”

Looking up you saw the Doctor who was leaning against the side of the TARDIS.

“Err, no. Why?”

It was then that you noticed how close you and O had gotten. You were sitting right next to each other, so close in fact that you were touching. Embarrassed you quickly moved away.

“I was just showing y/n the stars Doctor.” Explained O

“Right,” said the Doctor, “It’s getting later you know.”

“Is it? I hadn’t realised.” You said

“We should get some rest. Big day tomorrow. We need to be alert.” Said the Doctor. Something seemed off about her. Usually the Doctor was relaxed and open. She was always ready to answer your questions, no matter how trivial they seemed. Now she was tense.

 _‘Must be because of tomorrow.’_ You thought

The Doctor offered you her hand which you took. She gently pulled you to your feet and the two of you headed back to the TARDIS. She didn’t let go of your hand for the entire short trip back.

Neither of you noticed the way the O watched you head back to the front doors, or the fact that he was solely focusing on your joined hands.


	6. Conversing with the enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank for all the comments and the kudos!

_Ryan: Plane crashing_

_Ryan: Doctor gone_

_Ryan: O is someone called master_

_Ryan: Goodbye_

You didn’t know how long you sat staring at those four text messages. It couldn’t be possible. Your friends, the Doctor, all gone. The TARDIS had slowly turned an eerie blue colour as you re-read and re-read the texts.

Gone. All your friends in this dimension are gone.

The TARDIS suddenly started feeling too small, too compressed and you found yourself finding it hard to breath. The TARDIS let a soft, gentle sound.

 _‘Air,’_ you thought, _‘I need fresh air. I need to get out of here.’_

You stagger towards the door. You placed your hand on the handle and was about to open it.

Tap, tap, tap, tap

You jerked your hand away from the handle as though it was white hot.

“I know you’re there.”

You stood, frozen in place with terror.

Tap, tap, tap, tap

“I know you can hear me y/n.”

You staggered back from the door. Tension hung in the air as you waited for what was to come.

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG

“Open the door now y/n! I know you are still there! Listen to your master!”

“You killed them.” You said at last. You sat down by the TARDIS console. “How could you?”

“It would’ve happened sooner or later. One of her little pets always dies, or gets hurt or something along those lines. It always happens. Always.”

“You’re lying. I know the Doc-“

“Do you?”

“Why do you keep asking that?” you cried, “I do know her. She would never lie to us.”

“Humans lie. Timelords lie. In that respect we are the same.”

The TARDIS made a series of short sharp noises. Looking around you noticed the TARDIS changing colour from blue to yellow.

“What the fuck?” you muttered jumping to the controls. "What's going on?" The familiar noise of the TARDIS leaving echoed around you.

“What are you doing? Stop this-“you heard the Master yell before the TARDIS took off.

Crying out you quickly grabbed the control panel in order to prevent yourself from falling over. "Stop!" you yelled and started pressing random buttons, "We need to be there for the others. We can't leave! We can't give up on them!"

When the TARDIS finally stopped you bolted straight to the doors. Flinging them open you gasped at what you saw in front of you.

It was space. The TARDIS had taken you away from earth and was hovering nearby a dark blue nebula. “What’s happening?” you muttered leaning against the doorframe. “Where are when I need you Doc?” you said.

The beeping of the TARDISs messaging system dragged you out of your thoughts. Slamming the doors shut you ran back over the consol. Slamming the answer button you cried,

“Doc! Are you alright? Where are you?””

“Oh so close my dear. Right species, wrong person.”

The colour drained from your face as you realised who you were speaking to. Electricity crackling and gave you a sharp shock. Yelping you jumped away and you watched in horror and what seemed to be a hologram of the Master appeared in front of you.

“What? How?”

“There are many things you do not know about the capabilities of these machines.”

The Master slowly walked towards you, a look of pure rage on his face. However, you could only think of one thing.

_‘Fuck. He looks really good in a tux.’_

The Master smirked, as though he could read your mind. “Are you quite alright my dear? You look a little… hot.”

Blushing, you glared at him. “Shut the fuck up.” You snapped, “What are you doing talking to me anyway. Don’t you have a mass genocide to complete.”

“All in good time. Now tell me,” the smirk dropped from his face and the look of rage came back, “Why did you run. Come back to me. Right. Now!”

_‘He doesn’t know I can’t fly the TARDIS.’ You thought, ‘I can use this.’_

“No.” you replied, “I’m not coming back.”

“Yes you will!” the Master slammed his fist down and you heard a loud thump.

“Why would I come back to someone who murdered my friends.” You cried, “Ryan, Yaz, Graham. They’re all dead because of you! And the Doc.” You turned your back on him. “Why are you still bothering me?”

“You’re her favourite that’s why.”

You jumped and spun back around when you realised that the Master had walked right up behind you. “You don’t see the way she looks at you,” he said quietly, “You are hers.”

“I’m not.” You said quietly staring up at him

“Correct. You are not hers. You are mine.” Reaching up, his hand ghosted over your cheek.

“What?” you spluttered

“Timelords don’t like to share what is theirs.” The Master continued absentmindedly, “The Doctor might see you as hers but she is wrong. As she usually is. You will be mine, willing or not. And I will destroy civilisations, planets, entire galaxies just to get you. You are mine.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?” the Master seemed shocked

“I am not the Doctors and I am certain not yours.”

“For now maybe. We’ll see when the lives of millions of people are on the line. What would you choose I wonder?”

“The Doctor will find a way to stop you,” you said, “She is not dead! She will-“

“The Doctor lies!” the master yelled, his face right in front of yours. “Since you’ve arrived in this dimension you has told you lie, after lie, after lie. Even about you.”

“About me? What do you mean?”

A manic grin spread across the Master’s face. “You don’t know!” he laughed, “She has kept the most important thing about you to herself! Typical Doctor.” The Master continued laughing as he moved away from you.

“Wait! What do you mean?” You moved to grab him. Unfortunately you forgot that he was physically there and fell straight to the ground. Glaring up at him you hissed, “Tell me what you know.”

Kneeling down the Master said, “No. Although, because I am a generous master, I will give you a hint. The TARDIS files.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“Oh dear, I really must be going. As you said earlier,” he grinned at you, “I do have a mass genocide to complete. We will be seeing each other again and soon. I guarantee that.”

Winking at you he disappeared in a crackle of electricity. Leaving you alone. Once again.

_Yaz: We’re alive but not safe. Stay in the TARDIS. Stay safe._


	7. Space (1)

The reunion between you and your friends was emotional to say the least. As soon as they were through the TARDIS doors Ryan and Yaz ran over to you and immediately hugged you. Graham was less rushed then Ryan and Yaz however he still hugged you tightly. Strangely the Doctor hung back a bit. When the others moved away the Doctor came over.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

It was then the Doctor pulled you into her arms. This hug felt different to the others.

“I thought I lost you.” She whispered, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had.”

_The Doctor might see you as hers but she is wrong. As she usually is. You will be mine, willing or not._

*

You and the Doctor were sitting in front of the open TARDIS doors staring at the nebula both nursing cups of tea. When you told the Doctor about the trip the TARDIS took you on she was very keen to go. She was less keen when you told her how the Master managed to talk to you and she was slightly annoyed when you refused to tell her specific details of your conversation.

_“It was nothing important Doc,” you lied, “Just the ravings of a lunatic.” You decided not to mention the TARDIS files. At least, not until you had tried to find out what they are on your own._

_“Still,” the Doctor said, “I’ve known him for a very long time. He might have said something important. Something that you might not understand but I will.”_

“It’s peaceful here.” Said the Doctor at last

“Yeah, it is.”

“And you have no idea how you got here?”

“None. One minute I was on earth and the next,” you waved a hand in front of you, “Here.”

“Interesting.”

The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a moment until the Doctor suddenly cried out, “You didn’t say it!”

“Say what?”

“That the TARDIS is bigger on the inside then it is on the outside.”

“So it is. But Doc, I had concussion remember. I was also informed that my dimension was obliterated. I had other things on my mind then the size of your spaceship.”

“True.” You could tell that although the Doctor accepted your reasoning she was still disappointed. You could swear she was almost pouting.

“Look.” The Doctor pulled you out of your thoughts by grabbing your shoulder and pointing. “You see that planet? The blue-greenish on? That’s Auron. A wonderful planet populate by telepaths. Such a technologically advanced place, even at this stage in their history.” She paused briefly before continuing, “I’m working on a project. Something that will allow you to breath outside the TARDIS. It’s still in its initial development stage and it’s progressing slowly but I wanted you to know. When I’ve perfected it I’ll take you to Auron.”

Putting you tea carefully to the side you flung your arms around the Doctor’s neck. Pulling her in close you said, “Thank you Doc. I really, really appreciate this.”

The Doctor tensed when you hugged her. “It’s nothing,” she said returning your hug, “You’re my friend.”

Suddenly a burning feeling started in your stomach. You didn’t feel like you were going to be sick. Instead you felt pure rage.

_'She’s lying.'_

You pulled away sharply from a stunned Doctor. Staggering to your feet you stumbled back towards the console closely followed by the Doctor.

“Y/n? Is everything alright?” she asked gently touching your shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” you snapped and regretted it immediately. “Doc,” you said, “I’m… I’m so sorry. I have no idea… Just something can over me and-“

“It’s fine,” said the Doctor gently, “Just, get some rest. We’ll talk about this when you’re better.”

*

Somehow you made it back to your room on your own. As soon as you shut the doors you whispered, “How? How are you in my mind? The Doc said you were gone.”

 _'What did I tell you earlier my dear.'_ said the Master. His voice was icy cold and filled you with utter dread. _'The Doctor lies.'_


	8. Paradise

It was truly the most beautiful place you had ever seen. Crystal skyscrapers dominated the skyline and shone brilliantly in the sunlight. The sky was bright blue and cloudless and the city was just the right temperature. All in all, this city was perfect.

It all started that morning when the Doctor called an early morning family meeting. She had stated that she had found a place which all five of you could explore and enjoy. A domed city which had the technological capability of changing the air exactly like the TARDIS. Any complaints about being woken up early had disappeared and immediately everyone was preparing to visit this amazing city.

“Oh Doc!” you said, “This is amazing!”

You was dragged away from the TARDIS by an excited Doctor closely follow by Yaz, Ryan and Graham. You spent the morning with the four of three of them, finding you way around the city, exploring small cafes and mysterious bookshops. Honestly, you couldn’t have asked for a better day.

In the afternoon you decided to explore on your own. The Doctor was a bit reluctant but once she was satisfied you knew the way back to the TARDIS, and with some persuading from the others, she let you go.

“I’ll be fine,” said you as you walked away, “Trust me!”

After what seemed like hours of walking you eventually came to the river that ran through the heart of the city. You sat on a bench and admired the scenery. The river was a beautiful clear blue, the complete opposite to the Thames, and you could see the fish swimming in it. You waved back at the people on the boats who cheerfully waved at you.

You closed your eyes. This place was so tranquil, so peaceful. It was a place that was exactly out of your imagination…

*

With how peaceful the city was it shouldn’t have been a surprise that you fell asleep. You were jolted out of it when you heard people shouting in terror and the sound of running. The sky had gone blood red and the skyline had been completely destroyed. The river had gone black and had gone the consistency of tar.

“What the fuck?” you muttered, “What the fuck happened? I need to get back to the TARDIS.”

Jumping up you started running back to the TARDIS. Well, at least you tried to. The streets were jammed with panicking people trying to escape whatever was happening. Somehow you made it back to the square in which the TARDIS had landed.

“Y/n!” You looked over at saw the Doctor hanging out of the TARDIS door reaching over to you. “Quickly!”

You started back towards the TARDIS, when a bright flash of light and a long explosion occurred. Everything was covered in a thick cloud of dust. You fell onto your hands and knees coughing and spluttering. All you could see was the grey dust that covered everything. Despite your lack of vision you still hear. The screams of innocent people, the sound of more building collapsing, the sounds of more explosions and the sobs of people who had lost family and friends.

“Y/N!”

“Doctor!” you yelled, “Ryan! Yaz! Graham!”

Silence. The silence was worse than the constant noise. That’s because you knew what it meant. You were alone, once again.

Slowly you managed to stand up. It was a miracle that you hadn’t been killed.

“Do you honestly expect me to kill you? What kind of master do you think I am?”

Spinning around you came face to face with the last person who wanted to see.

“You did this.” You stated, “Why?”

“Because you didn’t come with me.” Said the Master as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He walked over to you causing you to stagger back. Unfortunately you tripped over a piece of rumble and fell over. Tutting the Master rushed over and lifted you up. “You are a careless human.” He stated, brushing dust off of you.

“Get off of me!” you snapped trying to shake him off. “You just murdered an entire city of innocent people just because I wouldn’t open the TARDIS doors! You killed my friends! And you expect me to come with you willingly?”

You suddenly found yourself slammed against a nearby wall. “Don’t you understand?” the Master hissed, “This is what happens when you don't come with me. Although I should thank you. I have finally managed to kill the Doctor and her pathetic little friends. And that’s all your doing.”

“No it isn’t!” you cried pushing against his shoulders.

“Yes it is my dear,” he whispered, “Can’t you see that we’re made for each other?”

Slowly you stopped pushing but kept your hands on his shoulders. “How can you say that?” you said quietly, “When we’ve literally just met?”

“You’ll understand,” whispered the Master, “Eventually everything will make sense.”

Slowly, he started leaning in towards you. You were conflicted. You heart said let him kiss you, whereas you brain, the sensible part of you, was yelling to push him away and avenge your friends and the city.

“You’ll see,” he whispered against you lips, “And then you’ll pick me.”

*

You woke up screaming. This was the third time this week that you had had a nightmare about the Master. Each dream they ended the same. Everyone dying and you pinning against wall about to kiss the Master.

The Doctor burst into your room. “Y/n!” she cried, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” you said shakily, “Just a bad dream.”

Sitting on your bed the Doctor said gently, “Are you sure? This is the third time this week? Is there anything you want to tell me?”

 _'Yes,'_ you thought, _'The Master is back and is terrorising me in my dreams.'_

 _'Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy them. I know you do.'_ The Master’s voice echoed around your head.

“Y/n?”

“I…I…”

“Yes?”

“Doc, could you stay with me tonight? I just need some company.”

Your request shocked the Doctor but she recovered quickly. “Of course,” she said, “If you’re afraid of something you shouldn’t be alone. But y/n,” she said suddenly serious, “This is damaging you. You should talk.”

“In the morning Doc,” you said sleepily, “I just need some sleep.”

Curling up next to the Doctor you were vaguely aware of her wrapping her arms around you. You felt warms and comforted.

It felt right.


	9. Library (2)

You decided that the first place you would search for the TARDIS Files was the library, even though this was the most obvious place to look. Of course this was met with ridicule by the Master.

 _‘Do you really think that they would be in here,’_ he complained, _‘Please try and think outside the box.’_

 _‘Get the most obvious place out of the way first,’_ you thought back, _‘Now shut up and let me search.’_

Ignoring the mutterings of the Master you entered the library. It was easily one of the grandest rooms you had been in. The room had a high ceiling and it seemed to stretch out forever. The bookcases were made of a dark oak and were sofas and armchairs dotted although the library. The room had art deco lamps on ornate side table that fitted with the overall style of the room perfectly. The overall atmosphere was warm and loved and you could easily see yourself spending days in here and easily losing track of time.

“Wow.” You breathed spinning around.

_‘The library in my TARDIS is better. You’ll see it in time.’_

_‘You’re just jealous.’_

_‘No I’m not.’_

You wondered aimlessly throughout the magnificent library. “Now,” you muttered, “If I were to hide highly sensitive information may would I hide it?”

_‘Not in a library.’_

_‘I thought I told you to shut up.’_

_‘Just answering your question.’_

_‘It was rhetorical.’_

“Wow.” You said. An engraved gold plated in front of you stated: ‘First Editions’

“Now this I’ve got to see.”

‘But what about-‘

‘Later!’

Distracted from your original quest you wandered down the book aisle. Thousands upon thousands of books, plays and any other form if literature lined the shelves.

“This is amazing!”

Carefully, you pulled an edition of Jane Eyre off the shelf. You hesitated before opening the book.

‘Just read it already!’

Slowly you opened the book. The pages were fragile due to the age and the fact that it was obviously a well-loved book and someone had clearly regularly read it. Sitting down on the floor you got lost in Charlotte Bronte’s story.

You didn’t know how long you had been sitting reading before the Doctor found you.

“There you are! We’ve been looking for you for ages!”

“Err, sorry Doc,” you said, “I was exploring the library and I got distracted.”

“Oh?” said the Doctor sitting down next to you, “What are you reading?”

You showed her the book and she smiled. “This was my granddaughter’s favourite.”

“You have a granddaughter? I didn’t know.”

_‘There’s a lot of things you don’t know. Remember me telling you that? Aren’t you curious about what other lies she’s hiding?’_

_‘Shut up.’_

You watched the smile slip from the Doctor’s face. “Yeah.” She said handing the book back to her, “I used to read that to her all the time when she was small. When I gave it to her she couldn’t put it down. I haven’t seen her in so long and now she’s gone-“the Doctor cut herself off quickly before jumping up and offering you her hand.

“Anyway,” she grinned, “You can have that. If you want it that is.”

“I couldn’t Doc,” you said taking her hand, “It’s your granddaughter’s.” You hesitated before asking, “What’s your granddaughter like?”

“Susan? Oh you would’ve liked her a lot. She was highly intelligent. Sometimes I think she was more intelligent then I am. She settled on earth in the twenty second century.”

‘Was.’ You noticed, ‘Past tense. I wonder why?’

“Any other family?”

“Only my companions. You are as much a part of my family as Susan was.”

‘Ugh’ you heard the Master and the look on your face must have mirrored it slightly because the Doctor started laughing.

“Too cheesy?”

“Just slightly. What about your other companions. Before Ryan, Yaz, Graham and I?”

“There’s a lot.”

_‘Because they all end up leaving her. Or dying’_

“We have time don’t we?”

“Come on Doc. Please?”

“Well, I guess it won’t hurt.”

The two of you sat down on one of the many sofas as the Doctor started talking about her past companions. To your surprise to even talked about companions who died during their adventures.

“Travelling with me is not safe.” She said grasping your hands, “It can be brilliant, marvellous, and unforgettable but at times it isn’t safe. I want you to remember that.”

_‘Of course it’s not safe. You’ve heard the list of the dead right?’_

The Master was livid again. The feeling of bubbled deep inside of you but this time you managed to keep it at bay.

_‘Not now.’_

“I understand Doc.” You said lacing your fingers with hers

“There you two are! We were worried that you had gotten lost!” said Graham

You jumped away from the Doctor looking slightly embarrassed. “Yes,” you said awkwardly, “Why were you looking for me in the first place? Has something happened?”

“No,” said the Doctor standing up, “Just wondering where you were.”

She quickly left the library and you and Graham shared a look.

“Didn’t interrupt anything did I?” asked Graham

“No, why?”

“If you say so.” Said Graham smirking and following the Doctor.

“How come I feel like I’ve missed something.” You muttered following the two of them.

_‘Because you have darling. Because you have.’_


	10. Present (3)

You were sitting in a workshop. At least, you think it is a workshop. It was a large room with several long work benches that was littered with different pieces of alien technology. In front of you however was something a little more familiar. A toaster.

“Remind me again why you’re attempting to fix that thing? The Doctor will probably have a hundred of those things in here somewhere. And ones that will be more advanced as well. Could make toast, brew you a cup of coffee and make a fry up all at the same time.”

Ryan was currently sitting opposite you and was obviously clearly frustrated by you fixing random objects. During their last adventure he had twisted his ankle and was now under TARDIS arrest under strict orders from the Doctor and Graham.

“I don’t like coffee.” You said

“Tea then.” said Ryan leaning back in his chair. “How can you stand being in here all the time?”

“What, is my company not good enough for you?” you teased

“That’s not what I meant. You could be doing anything in here and instead you’re fixing a toaster.”

_‘Loath as I am to say this but the human has a point. You could be search for the files.’_

“I like fixing things,” you said, “Back home I never had enough money to buy new electronics so I had to rely on being able to fix them.”

“Well couldn’t you fix something more exciting?”

_‘I could always show you how to dismantle a TARDIS.’_

“Like this.” Ryan picked up a piece of leather a chucked it over to you.

Catching it you said, “Do you even know what this is?”

“No clue. You?”

“Nope.”

_‘What is this?’_

_‘Not saying.’_

_‘Dick.’_

“Y/n?”

“Hmm?”

“You alright? You went a bit… spacey for a sec there.”

“Did I? Sorry.”

You turned the strap over and opened up the flap. “It’s some sort of… device?” you guessed

“Want to find out how it works?”

“Definitely.”

Pushing aside the toaster you picked up your screwdriver and attempted to try and open it up. “Wouldn’t you like to look at this? You are training to become a mechanic right?”

“Nah, this one’s all yours.”

“Thanks mate.”

You turned the device over. Sighing you gabbed your screwdriver under the screen.

_‘I wouldn’t-‘_

The Master’s warning was too late as you got an electric shock.

“Y/n!”

You opened your eyes to see Ryan hovering over you. “You alright?” he asked helping you up.

“Yeah,” you muttered rubbing your head, “Just wasn’t expecting that.”

“What happened? You two alright?”

The two of you turned around to see the Doctor walking towards you. Frowning she picked up the device. “Where did you get this?” she asked

“It was on the table.” You muttered

“We were trying to fix it.”

“What is it Doc?”

“Vortex manipulator. Cheap and nasty way of time travel. Shouldn’t mess with it.”

_‘Then why did she leave it out? Should’ve kept it in a more secure place.’_

You and Ryan shared confused looks as the Doctor left the workshop.

*

It was late when the Doctor knocked on your door. When the Doctor slipped into your room she seemed oddly quiet, not like her usual excitable self.

“Hey,” she whispered, “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No,” you said sitting up in bed, “Couldn’t sleep. You alright?”

Sitting down on your bed the Doctor handed you the vortex manipulator. “I want you to have this.”

“Doc-“

“Please,” she said pushing it into your hands, “For everything you have been through. Time travel at your fingertips.”

“Which I can’t use without suffocating.”

“I’m working on that.” Said the Doctor suddenly excited again. “The next couple of weeks, a month tops. Then you should be able to go outside! Think of it as another present.”

“Thanks Doc.”

Patting your knee she said, “I’ll let you get some sleep.” With that she left you room.

_‘So the gift she gave you is utterly useless. What a great friend.’_

_‘I’ll be able to go outside soon,’_ you replied staring at the vortex manipulator, _‘Besides, I like it and that’s the important thing right?’_

When the Master didn’t reply you set the device on your bedside table. You went to sleep smiling knowing that things will only get better.

*

Your morning routine hadn’t changed much since you joined the TARDIS.

Wake up. Shower. Go into the kitchen and have breakfast. The only difference is the now you had friends to enjoy breakfast with.

This morning was different however.

You woke up and the first thing you noticed was the vortex manipulator was in a different spot to where you left it last night. Frowning you got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

You left the shower, towel wrapped around your body, you didn’t notice it at first. It was only when you chucked your clothes on your bed that you saw it. A beautiful silver fob watch lying on your pillow. Slowly you made your way over to it and picked it up.

“Lovely isn’t it. Much better than the Doctor’s present.”

You were frozen in place as arms wrapped around you pulling against a hard body.

“Now,” whispered the Master, “Why don’t we have a nice little chat.”


	11. One Month

“What? How did you get in here?” you asked in shock, “Where are my friends? I swear to God if you’ve hurt them-“

“Relax,” said the Master, “I haven’t hurt anyone yet. As for getting in here. Can’t I have my own secrets?”

You squirmed in the Master’s grip which only caused him to tighten it. “Let me go.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do.”

“You’re forgetting, I’ve been in your head. I know all you thoughts. All of them.”

You turned bright red as you felt the Master smirk against your neck.

“Even those thoughts about the Doctor?” you asked

The Master hissed and spun you around so you were facing him. “Don’t even joke about that.” he said

One hand gripped your towel in order to keep it from falling down, the other was on his shoulder. “Why not?” you said

“Because you are mine.”

“We’ve been through this before, no I’m not.”

“You will be. In time.”

Her Master’s hands moved down from your shoulders and settled on your waist. Gripping you waist he suddenly pulled you even closer to him. Gasping in surprise the hand on his shoulder wrapped around his neck. Making direct eye contact you said, “Never. I will never be with you.”

Tension filled the room at your words. “I’d prefer for you to come with me willingly.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I assure you, you will not enjoy the consequences.”

You gazed into the deep brown eyes. “Why did you come here?” you asked eventually

“I wanted to see you.”

“Bullshit.”

“It’s the truth.” The Master said.

Silence fell between the two of you. Slowly the Master lessened his gripped on your waist as he pulled you into a gentle embrace. Resting his forehead against yours his whispered, “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do this. How painful it is seeing the Doctor talk to you, touch you, just be with you. How you say her name.”

“Her name?”

“Timelords view names differently to humans.” explained the Master. After a brief paused he said, “Say it.”

“Say what?”

“My name.”

“Why-“

“Please.”

You hadn’t heard the Master speak in this tone before. He usually confident and always in control. Now he seemed desperate, almost begging.

Brushing his nose against yours he said again, “Say my name y/n.”

You felt his lip just brush against yours as you said, “Mas-“

A knock on your door made you jump away from the Master.

“Y/n? Are you alright?”

It was the Doctor.

“Ignore her.” Whispered the Master

“I’m fine.” you called back choosing to ignore the Master instead, “I just fancied a lie-in this morning.”

“Ok, but I’d hurry up if I were you. I made pancakes so get up!”

After you were sure the Doctor had gone you coughed and said, “I need to get changed. You should probably leave. I don’t know what you happen if anyone finds you here.”

Lying down on you bed the Master said coldly, “I’ll wait right here for you return.”

*

Turns out the Doctor had a special reason for making pancakes that morning. There was a distress signal from a planet made entirely of crystal. Usually you wouldn’t have been bothered by that as the other four went on adventures all the time. However, this was one of the planets that the Doctor promised she would take you to. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a bit put out.

“I’m so sorry y/n.” said the Doctor grasping your hands, “I know I made that promise to you. We’ll make sure to bring you back something.”

_‘If she breaks her promise about this I wonder what other promises she’ll break.’_

_‘Don’t you have anything better to be doing?’_

_‘Not until you return. Why don’t you join me? It’s awfully lonely here.’_

“I understand Doc,” you smiled, “Now go save the day.”

Giving you a sad smile the four of them left the TARDIS.

_‘Now that we’re alone, why don’t you join me? I wasn’t lying about it being lonely.’_

“Or,” you said, “I could go to that library and read. Sounds like a much better plan to me.”

_‘How is that better?’_

“I’ll be away from you. Now keep out of my head and let me read in peace!”

*

You spent the rest of your day avoiding you room and the Master, although that didn’t stop him voicing his thoughts in your mind. Part of you was tempted to join him but you resisted. It was the middle of the afternoon when he suddenly stopped talking. Coincidentally that was the same time that the others arrived back.

“Got you a present.” Said Yaz

“A sorry for leaving you behind present.” Said Graham

“A sorry for leaving you behind _again_ present.” Said Ryan

“I am working on that,” said the Doctor, “Although I have encountered some issues.”

Gently you opened the small box and gasped at want you saw. Inside was a beautiful crystal pendant. The colours in the pendant swirled about and constantly changed. You looked up to see your friends all wearing the same pendent.

“It’s beautiful.” You breathed

“Thought you’d like it.” Said Yaz

“Here, let me put it on.” The Doctor took the pendent and gently placed it around your neck. “Lovely.” She whispered gazing into your eyes.

“Thanks guys.” You said hugging each of them.

You were a bit jealous of your friends after hearing about their adventure. However, you were a bit distracted due to the unnerving quietness of the Master. You could feel his presence in your head despite him remaining silent.

“I should tell you something about the pendent.” Said the Doctor. She has offered to walk you back to your room. “They are an important part of that planet’s culture. Honoured guests of the royal family receive them. We were presented with them after exposing the plot to assassinate the royal family. When we explained your situation we were gifted an extra one.”

“Thank you Doctor,” you said, “I know I keep repeating it but I’m so grateful. For everything.”

The Doctor smiled at you. “I’m going to get some rest, it has been a busy day. I’ve got a lot to do tomorrow. Got to work on getting you outside!”

When you entered your room it was pitch black. “What the fuck?” you said

Suddenly you were slammed against your door. “You let her touch you.” Hissed the Master, “After what I said. How could you do that knowing I was right here?”

Not giving you time to answer, he dragged you to the middle of the room and clicked his fingers. Immediately the lights came on and you gasped. Where a wall had once been was now a huge window facing the planet.

“How?” you said

The Master was once again behind you and was gripping you tightly keeping you in place. You could tell that you would have bruises for the next couple of days.

“Now you are going to see what happens when you don’t listen to me.” Spat the Master

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Once minute there was the inky darkness of space and in the next a blinding white light and the TARDIS suddenly lurched to the side. Crying out you quickly shut your eyes due to the shock of the light. When you opened them again the planet was gone. Pieces of crystal floated past the window.

“You… you destroyed it. You killed all those innocent people.” You said weakly

Spinning you around the Master pushed you up against the window. “Correct,” he said, “I will destroyed every place you have been and everyone you care about until you come with me. But,” he gave you a cold smile, “I am kind Master. I will give you one more month to find the TARDIS files and leave the Doctor on your own accord before I come for you. I will see you in one month.”

He pressed his lips to the corner of your mouth and disappeared. You sank to your knees in shock and shut your eyes tightly. When you opened them your room had gone back to normal and the Doctor was bursting into your room.

 _‘One month,’_ the Master said, _‘I will be watching y/n. Don’t think you can escape me.’_


	12. Films

For obvious reasons the mood in the TARDIS was rather subdued during the next couple of days. After the initial shock and panic wore off, the realisation of what had happened sunk in.

_“Can’t we do anything Doc?”_

_“We are literally in a time machine. Can’t we-“_

_“No!” the Doctor snapped. It was one of the rare times that the Doctor raised her voice at you. She was leaning against the TARDIS controls. “I mean,” she said in a calmer manner, “We can’t go back on our own timeline. It’s a fixed point now.”_

_“How did it happen?” asked Yaz_

_“Not sure but I intend to find out.”_

The Doctor had spent the past couple of days in her room and none of you could persuade her to come out. She wouldn’t answer the door to any of you when you tried to get her to leave.

“She’s in one of her moods.” Asked Graham patting your shoulder, “Best leave her alone when she’s like this.”

You stared forlornly at her door before following Graham. “I guess.” You said giving one last glance at her door.

*

You were tired of sitting in your room. You had tried looking for the files however the destruction of the planet had put a dampener on your efforts. Part of you wondered if that was part of the Master’s plan. That was another thing, since your confrontation with the Master he hadn’t been in your head. No snide remarks or comments about your day and friends. Part of you was grateful that he wasn’t in your head anymore.

The other part of you missed him.

Slowly you rolled off you bed and left your room. You didn’t know exactly where you wanted to go but you just wanted to leave the confines of you room.

Aimlessly you walked the corridors of the TARDIS. A couple of times you passed by the Doctor’s room and you knew that the TARDIS was directing you in circles.

“Stop it,” you whispered, “I know you’re concerned about her. We all are. She’ll come out when she’s ready.”

The TARDIS made a noise which was best described as unconvinced but it stopped trying to force you to get the Doctor out. Eventually it lead you to a spacious room with soft sofas and a massive TV.

“Now this is more like it!” you smiled flinging yourself onto one of the sofas. “Now the only problem is what to watch?”

“That’s what we’ve been arguing about for the last thirty minutes.”

Crying out in surprise you fell off the sofa and glanced up at Ryan and Yaz. Both were carrying big bowls of popcorn.

“Hey guys.” You said scrambling to get up. Eventually you got back onto the sofa and sat between them. “Too much choice?”

“Too much choice.” Said Yaz

Eventually, and after another half an hour of arguing and refill of popcorn, you settled on Sharknado.

“Why are we watching this again?” asked Yaz

“Because it’s stupid and you can laugh at the stupidity of it.” You said eating another mouthful of popcorn.

*

You had watched three of the films before the three of you gave up. During the course of your film marathon the three of you had ended up slumping together. You head you resting against Ryan’s shoulder while yours and Yaz’s legs had tangled up.

“Having fun?”

This time all three of you cried out in surprise and Yaz was the one to fall off the sofa. Unfortunately, this dragged you down and you also ended up bringing Ryan down on top of you. Ryan was also the person holding the last of the popcorn, so the three of you ended up being covered in popcorn. Looking up you saw Graham and the Doctor grinning down at you.

“Out of all the films you had to be watching why did you pick these?” asked Graham, “I thought you hated them Ryan.”

“Needed something to laugh at,” said Ryan, “And we also need to show Yaz how awful they are.”

“I think they started getting really bad around Sharknado Twenty.” said the Doctor who had stolen Ryan’s place on the sofa.

“Twenty?” The three of you groaned.

“We are not watching twenty of these.” Said Yaz.

“I agree,” you said, “Watching the first three was bad enough.”

“Come on.” said the Doctor pulling you up next to her. She wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer, “Let’s watch something good!”

*

The Doctor slowly opened her eyes and groaned at her stiff neck. Looking around she noticed that the TARDIS had dimmed the lights in the TV room and Ryan, Yaz and Graham had left. It was then that she noticed the weight on you lap.

It was you. You were asleep and you head was on her lap. Smiling, she gently stroked your hair as she leant back on the sofa. This little piece of domesticity just felt right. Ryan, Yaz and Graham were her friend, but you? You were different. Since joining her family you had become closer and her feelings for you had grown. Although there was one problem.

The Master.

She frowned slightly at the thought of her best enemy. She could sense a connection, an attraction, between the two of you. She gripped your hair tightly at the thought of him. In the end she knew that you will choose her. He cannot win. He will not win.

“Doc?”

She suddenly realised that she was pulling your hair when she heard your sleepy voice.

“Hmm, Doctor.” She felt you nuzzle against her stomach causing her to blush. “Shh,” she said stroking your hair again, “Go back to sleep.”

Giving her a sleepy smile you said, “Whatever you say Doc.”

_‘Whatever you say Doc.’_

Such a simple sentence and to a human it would mean nothing. But to a Timelord it has a completely different meaning. Timelords are a possessive species and the Doctor knew that she is no different. As much as she tried not to be the Doctor knew that she was just as possessive about you as the Master was.

The only difference is that you said that you would do whatever she said.

Sighing, she gently raised your head and placed it on a cushion. “When you wake up,” she whispered, “We’ll talk about this properly. I’ll show you the stars, the universe, everywhere and every time period you want to visit. You’ll understand, how much I love you.”

Placing a gentle kiss against your lips, she pulled a blanket over you and left the room.


	13. Dancing (4)

There was excitement in the air. The Doctor had finally revealed to you the device that would enable you to go outside. In all honestly it wasn’t how you imagined it. It was a small round piece of technology that the Doctor was able to place onto your neck.

“Now there’s good news and bad news.” Said the Doctor when she first showed you. “The good news is that you will be able to breathe the air outside.”

“And the bad news?” you asked picking up one of the devices.

“The charge on them only lasts for five hours,” said the Doctor, “I have made two of them, but they take a day to recharge each. These are the initial prototypes and I’m going to improve on them.”

“Doc, it’s five hours more than last time.” You said

Grinning the Doctor continued, “Brilliant! Now, you four get ready I have plans for tonight. Oh yeah, and the dress code is black tie.”

“Black tie?” asked Ryan, “Why?”

“Well we could do with a bit of fun,” explained the Doctor, “There’s a ball in the thirtieth century. I’ve heard it’s amazing. Always wanted to go but it was never the right time.”

*

You stared at yourself in your mirror. The Doctor’s enthusiasm for the ball made you want to put in the extra effort. Spinning around you grinned to yourself.

_‘Perfect.’_

You jumped at the Master’s voice in your head.

_‘Where the fuck have you been?’_

_‘Why? Missed me?’_

_‘No.’_ you replied back a little too quickly. _‘Just curious.’_

 _‘If you say so.’_ The Master did not sound convinced. _‘Why are you dressed up like that?’_

_‘I’m able to go outside now. The Doctor is taking us to a thirtieth century ball to celebrate.’_

_‘A ball.’_

_‘Yeah.’_

_‘You’re wasting time going. Only two weeks left.’_

_‘Don’t you think I don’t realise that!’_ you snapped back, _‘Now keep out of my head and let me enjoy myself for once!’_

The past two weeks hadn’t been fun for you. You usually searched for the TARDIS files at night when you knew everyone was asleep. You were wary of searching when the others were out just in case they came back unexpectedly. However, you had no luck.

A knock on your door dragged you out of your thoughts.

“You decent?” called Graham

“Yeah, come in.”

“Well, look at you. You’re making me feel under dressed.” Said Graham when he stepped into your room.

“Looking pretty sharp yourself.” You replied.

“Oh y’know, who doesn’t have a tux lying around for when you’re being whisked off to a ball in the far flung future. But come on, the others are waiting for us.”

The two of you walked towards the console room in silence for a while before Graham said, “You took your time getting ready.”

“Did I? I must’ve lost track of time. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting.”

“No need to apologise. Just wanting to look nice right?”

“Right.”

“Just trying to impress us.”

“Right.”

“Or impress a certain someone.”

This made you stop and you could feel the Master in your head.

“Excuse me?” you spluttered, embarrassed

“Well, I’m sure there will be lots of people your age at this ball. Just trying to make a good impression on one of them.” Said Graham, giving you a look. The two of you finished your journey in silence. When the two of you reached the console room Ryan, Yaz and the Doctor immediately stopped talking and stared.

“You ready?” said the Doctor after an awkward pause.

“Yeah.” You said

Patting your shoulder Graham whispered to you, “Go for it.”

 _‘Don’t you fucking dare.’_ Hissed the Master

Ignoring both of them you walked towards the Doctor who held out the breathing device. “Sorry we only have five hours.” She said as she helped you put it on.

“It’s ok,” you replied, “Five hours is better than nothing.”

*

The ball was everything the Doctor had promised and more. The entire room was bathed in a soft golden glow. The wall was marble and the walls were covered in mirrors from top to bottom. One side of the room was dedicated to a giant table which was covered with all different types of food and drink. There was a string orchestra on the other side and the centre of the room was filled with dancing couples. Despite the vast size of the room the music could be heard all over.

Immediately Graham and Yaz headed over to the food table and the Doctor headed over to the orchestra to figure out about the sound. You and Ryan were left standing awkwardly at the entrance.

“Shall we?” asked Ryan offering you his arm

“Of course?” you laughed taking his arm

The two of you joined the dancing couples. Despite the fact neither of you could dance you tried your best. Twirling around the dance floor, the two of you got lost in the music and each other’s company.

“Honestly,” you whispered, “When the Doctor told us we were going to a ball I was sure if I was going to enjoy it. But this is the most fun I’ve had in ages!”

“I’m glad I’m not the only person who felt that way.”

Grinning at your friend you hadn’t realised that the two of were heading towards another couple until you had crashed into them.

“Oh God!”

“We are so sorry.”

“No worries,” Said the man, “Just an accident. The song has finished anyway.” The sound of violins started up again and he offered you his hand, “May I have this dance?”

Raising your eyebrows you took his hand. Looking over you noticed that Ryan had been swept up by the woman and you even spotted Graham and Yaz attempting to dance as well. You had to admit, this new dancing partner was better than Ryan. One dance turned into two and two into three.

“Tell me,” said the man who you found out was called Patrick, “Do you see that blonde woman. The one by the orchestra?”

Looking over his shoulder you noticed the Doctor staring fixedly at the two of you. “Yeah,” you said, “That’s the Doctor. She’s a friend of mine.”

“Well she has been glaring at us for the entirety of this dance.”

You glanced back over at the Doctor. It was true, she didn’t look very happy. When she noticed you staring at her she quickly looked away.

Leaning in close Patrick whispered, “I think she might be jealous.”

“Jealous? Why would she-“

“Excuse me. Hate to interrupt but I must speak with y/n.”

You found yourself pulled out of Patrick’s grasp and into the Doctor’s arms. Suddenly you were dancing with the Doctor. At the speed she was pulling you around you could tell she wasn’t happy.

“Doc! What was that for?”

“You should be careful who you dance with.”

“We’re at a ball. Everyone is dancing with everyone else. Relax.”

Gradually the Doctor slowed down. As the dance went on it was as though all the other people in the room had disappeared. The Doctor was a surprisingly good dancer.

“Why did you take us here?” you asked at last

“Like I said, I’ve always wanted to go.”

Neither of you spoke for a while until the Doctor said, “Y/n, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Yes Doc?”

“I-“

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Both of you jumped at the sudden beeping coming from your neck. Cursing under her breath, the Doctor started pulling you away from the dance floor. “The five hours are almost up,” she explained, “Get back to the TARDIS, now! I’ll get the others.”

*

It was surprising how quickly those five hours had passed. You were all exhausted when you got back to the TARDIS and Ryan, Yaz and Graham had immediately said goodnight. The Doctor had taken the breathing device and went to put it on charge. You knew you couldn’t sleep so you were in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea.

“Couldn’t sleep?” you turned around at the voice of the Doctor who was standing next to you.

“Yeah. You?”

“Same.” Holding out her hand the Doctor said, “Come on. Our dance earlier was interrupted. We should finish it.”

“One last dance,” you said taking her hand, “I’m not sure how much more my feet can take!”

The Doctor pulled you close to her and the two of you started a slow waltz around the kitchen. You could feel the Master in your head. He wasn’t happy.

“Are you happy here?” asked the Doctor

“Yes.”

“You can be honest with me.”

Hesitating you said, “I would prefer it if I was able to go outside. I understand why but it would be nice to be able to go outside more often.”

“And with me? Are you happy with me?”

Shocked you said, “You’re one of my closest friends Doc. Of course I’m happy with you.”

Suddenly stopping she said, “Just friends?”

Oh.

“Doc-“

You didn’t finish your sentence due to the Doctor suddenly kissing you. It was a gentle kiss, as though she was unsure about your reaction. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you closer to her. As she did this you raised your hands to her shoulders and

Gently pushed her away.

Resting your forehead against hers you said, “Doctor-“

“No, I understand.” She said bitterly

“It’s-“

“It’s him.” She said bluntly, “It’s the Mas-“

“No!” you said sharply, “It’s not him! What I was going to say is that it’s late. I’m tired. I’m confused. I never felt this way and-“ you cut yourself off.

The Doctor almost looked relieved. “Its fine, I understand. We had a long evening. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” It wasn’t a question. You were going to discuss this.

Placing one last kiss against your lips the Doctor pulled away from you. Giving you a small, sad smile she left the kitchen and headed back to her room.

You managed to get to your room before you collapsed. Your emotions were in turmoil. The Doctor was one of you closest friends and there was something between you. But then there was the Master. You would be lying if you said that you weren’t attracted to him. He had a certain magnetism that pulled you towards him even if you didn’t want to.

Frowning you realised something. During the… incident in the kitchen the Master had remained silent. You winced. He must be pissed if he didn’t say something.

Rising to your feet you started pacing around your room. You knew you needed sleep but how could you. You were dreading this talk in the morning. In frustration you kicking your wall hoping to relieve some of the stress.

To your surprise a hollow sound was made. Distracted you tapped the wall and heard the same noise.

“What the fuck?” you muttered

Carefully you pressed against the panel and watched in fascination when it came away. Behind it was a passageway.

_‘Took you long enough to find it. I thought I should leave you an easy way to find the files just in case. Now, are you going to waste more time or are you going to expose the Doctor’s lies.’_


	14. The TARDIS Files

Slowly you made your way through the opening in the TARDIS wall. Your progress was slowed down due to the fact that there were loads of wires blocking your way.

“Why?” you asked, “Are there all these fucking wires?”

 _‘Well what did you expect?’_ asked the Master, _‘You’re inside the walls of a TARDIS.’_

Ignoring him, because you knew he was right and didn’t want to admit it, you continued to push you way forward.

The longer you went on the thicker the wires became and the narrower the passageway got.

“Is this normal?” you asked after a while

_‘No idea.’_

And that was another thing. You could sense the Master in your head but he was remaining mostly silent. It was a little unnerving. Determined to find out what the matter was you stopped and said, “Ok. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

You could sense the shock. _‘Nothing.’_ He said at last

“Bullshit.”

 _‘What the fuck do you think is wrong!’_ he suddenly yelled. Wincing, you grasped your head in pain. In a calmer tone he continued, _‘You let the Doctor kiss you. How do you think I feel when I see what’s mine let themselves be kissed by someone else. And not just any someone, the Doctor.’_ He spat her name out. _‘But all of this will change.’_ He said, his tone of voice changing to manic glee, _‘Once you start moving again! You’re getting close. You’ll see just how much of a liar the Doctor is.’_

“How do you know?” you asked as you reluctantly starting moving again. It was getting harder and harder to push onwards.

 _‘Can’t you tell?’_ he asked, _‘The wires? The narrow passageway? The TARDIS is trying to protect its mistress.’_

“Come on!” you said to the TARDIS, “I need to know. I need to prove that bastard wrong!”

Suddenly the density of the wires disappeared and you fell to the floor. Rubbing your leg you stood up in the middle of a large, mostly empty, room. The wires all led to the middle of the room where a computer was.

“A computer?” you asked sitting down on the chair provided, “The TARDIS files is a computer. I won’t lie, I was expecting something a little grander.”

 _‘Old TARDIS,’_ said the Master _, ‘My TARDIS is a later model far better than the Doctor’s.’_

“So what is this?” you asked. As soon as the question was out of your mouth the computer immediately turned on. You ignored the Master’s laughter at your cry in pain.

Once your eyes had adjusted to the change in brightness you examined the screen. To your confusion, all the screen displayed were a list of centuries from the distant past to the far flung future. Curious you clicked on the one saying ‘21st Century’.

Decades appeared this time. You clicked on the decade beginning 2020 and then onto the actual year 2020. At list of countries appeared “What is this?” you asked, “It looks like some kind of database.”

 _‘Correct!’_ cried the Master, _‘Aren’t you a clever little human.’_

You clicked on England and a list on name immediately appeared on the screen. The names were constantly moving, disappearing, changing. Some were highlighted in red, while other remained in green. You watched as some of the name changed to black. Clicking out, you chose another country and watched the same thing happen. Clicking back out you clicked on the year 1888. To your growing confusion you saw all the names highlighted in black.

 _‘Any guesses on what this is?_ ’ asked the Master gleeful

“A list,” you said slowly, “Of every human past, present and future?”

_‘Correct again! My genius must be rubbing off on you! Now then, you see that little question mark in the top right corner? Yes that one. Click on it. Now you can search for people!’_

“I know how to search a database,” you said, “We had similar things in my dimension.”

_‘Ahh, but nothing so sophisticated. The files chose earth because it could sense you’re a human. It shows the future of every living being in this dimension!’_

You sat staring at the search bar before slowly typing: Ryan Sinclair.

Immediately millions of names shot across the screen and it took you a good ten minutes before you found exactly who you were looking for. You quickly found the month and year when you joined the TARDIS crew and started to read. You stopped when you got up to the ball.

_‘Why did you stop?’_

You ignored the Master as you searched for Graham and Yaz. You spent well over an hour searching for your friends in the files. Once you had located them you stared at the search bar.

 _‘Go on,’_ hissed the Master gleefully, _‘Do it. You know you want to. Haven’t you ever been curious about the you in this world. What they are like.’_

It was true. You had asked once but the Doctor flat out refused to tell you.

_“It will damage the time streams,” she explained, “When we visited your dimension I had to be careful for us not to be seen by the other versions of ourselves. The results would’ve been catastrophic if we had been spotted!”_

You slowly typed in your name. Just before you hit the enter button you paused. Do you really want to know what the other version of you was like? The answer was yes. You hit the button and your eyes widened at the result on the screen.

**Person does not exist**

Somehow, you made it back into your room. You don’t know how. One moment you were staring at the TARDIS files the next you were collapsed on your floor. For the second time in a lifetime, your whole world had been destroyed.

“You rigged this.” You croaked out, “It’s not true.”

 _‘The files are incorruptible,’_ explained the Master gently, _‘Green names are those who are alive, black for those who are dead.’_

“And red?”

_‘People who are significant to history.’_

“I don’t exist here.” You felt your chest tighten as you struggled to breathe. Your friend, your best friend, had lied to you. You liked her, you trusted her, you lo-

‘ _Hey, hey, hey. Listen to me. Focus on my voice.’_ The Master’s voice floated through to you. ‘ _Focus on me. Just me. I’ll get you through this.’_

As you listened to the Master the tightness in your chest eased up and your breathing became steadier.

“I think,” you said at last, “We need to talk.”

_‘Agreed. You know how to use that vortex manipulator? Good. Now follow my directions exactly.’_

Once you put the directions in the vortex manipulator and put on the spare breathing device the Doctor gave you, you took one last look around your room. The TARDIS had been your home for over a year. You pushed the button and disappeared into an uncertain future.


	15. Revelations Part 1

You arrived on a warm Paris night on top of the Eiffel Tower. As you walked around t you saw the Master watching over the city with his back to you.

“Paris?” you said, “You must be found of the city.”

“I’m assuming the Doctor told you about the last time we were here.”

“Oh yes.”

“I assure you, it was done purely for the purpose of capturing the Doctor.”

“Which failed.”

He turned around sharply and marched up to you. “But you aren’t here to discuss that are you?” he asked. When you didn’t answer, he smiled and held out his hand. “Let’s dance.”

“Dance?”

“You danced with the Doctor. Surely you can extend the same honour to me.”

Reluctantly you placed you hand in his and gasped in shock as he pulled you into a waltz. You danced in around the top in silence before you said, “What does it mean? That I don’t exist.”

“Each dimension has something different, but I think you know that already,” explained the Master, “The difference between this dimension and your dimension is you. You only exist in your original dimension. Nowhere else.”

“And the air,” you said quickly, “I can’t breathe the air here.”

“Right,” said the Master, “And the air. Of course.”

Silence fell between the two of you again. Dancing with the Master was a lot different than dancing with the Doctor. The Doctor seemed far more relaxed whereas the Master held you closer to him. It was almost as though he was afraid that you would disappear.

“Tell me,” the Master said at last, “How much has the Doctor told you about Gallifrey.”

“Hardly anything.”

“Let me explain a bit about our customs. It’s unfair that she had started something that you have no idea about.”

“What are you talking about?”

Tightening his grip on you the Master continued, “Timelords are race built upon science and as such we had little time for… romantic endeavours. However, when we wish to initiate a relationship with enough timelord there is a… courting process that we complete.”

“A courting process. What are you talking about? The Doctor hasn’t-“

“Don’t interrupt!” the Master snapped, “She has. We both have. It first starts with the two people being alone. Traditionally they would gaze into the sky above them. Don’t ask me why.”

You felt your blood run cold. Both of them had shown you the stars.

“Then, we introduce them to our family. If the family does not accept them then you are forbidden for being with them. If the family accepts you, gifts are exchanged. The final, and most important aspect, is declaring your feelings in public.”

“Dancing.” You said weakly

“Not always but it is traditional. I believe something similar can happen on earth but I don’t really care. But, here is the interesting aspect. If someone is involved in more than one process at the same time then they have to pick.”

“Let me guess, tradition.”

“More like manners. But that leaves you in a very interesting position doesn’t it.”

You pulled yourself free from the Master’s grip. “I’ve just found out that I don’t exist here,” you snapped, “And now you’ve just told me that both you and the Doctor have been secretly trying to court me! I’m leaving.”

“No!” yelled the Master. He grabbed your arm and pushed you against the railings. In terror you grasped the lapels of his jacket. “I told you,” he said, “Because you needed to know. Although you will pick me.”

“I will not!”

“Why? Would you rather choose the liar?”

“The Doctor hasn’t-“you stopped, knowing that she has.

“The Doctor has done nothing but lie to you. From the very beginning.” Said the Master. Resting his forehead against yours he continued, “Have I?”

“Yes. You lied about your identity.”

“Since you’ve known me as the Master.”

You paused, reluctant to admit the truth. “You’ve withheld information from me.” You said at last, “I could’ve found out about this at lot sooner.”

“But I didn’t lie. I let you figure everything about you out for yourself. I even gave you some nudges in the correct direction. The Doctor has done everything in her power to hinder you from finding out the truth.” His gaze dropped to your lips, “Can you really trust her after finding out that she has lied about your very existence.” Leaning in closer he whispered, “Answer me. Answer your Master.”

“I… I…” Tears started falling and before you could get you answer out the Master pressed his lips against yours.

It was a brief kiss which you were surprised about. Pulling away the Master said, “You can’t trust her. And deep down you know so too.” Before claiming your lips again.

This kiss was harsher than the previous kiss and you gasped into it. The Master seized the opportunity to quickly dominate your mouth and pressed you closer to him. You melted into it and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer towards you. You briefly thought about what the Doctor would think if she found you in the arms of her greatest enemy. You felt the Master tense in your arms when you thought of the Doctor so you quickly pushed all thoughts of her out of your mind. This wasn’t about her.

Eventually the pulled away gasping for air. You were sitting on the rails and the Master was standing between your legs. The only thing stopping you from falling was the Master’s tight grip around your waist.

“Stay with me,” he said, “I can make you feel things that the Doctor never can.”

“Explain to me one thing,” you said, “Why me? Why did both you and the Doctor start pursuing me?”

Carefully the Master lifted you off the rails are set you down. “It’s all to do with the dimensions,” he said, “You don’t just not existing in this dimension. The only place you existed was your original dimension. Timelords are attracted to anomalies. That’s why we want you to ourselves.”

“So this attraction,” you said slowly, “Isn’t real.”

“I assure you,” growled the Master, “My… feelings for you are genuine.”

You were shocked. You never expected the Master to admit that he had feelings for you. In the heat of moment you pulled him back towards you for another kiss. The fact that it was you who initiated the kiss seemed to shock the Master, but he quickly accepted it. Just because it was calmer did not make it any less passionate than the previous kiss.

Reluctantly the Master pulled away from you. “You’re staying.” He said bluntly

This time you pulled away from him. Wrapping your arms around yourself you said, “No. I can’t.”

“You’re going back to her,” the Master gave a humourless laugh, “After everything she has done to you, you still crawl back to her and her fucking lies!”

“I cannot be with someone who has no problem slaughtering millions of people!”

“How much blood do you think covers the Doctor’s hands,” snarled the Master, “I can assure you it is just as much a mine.”

“And you called the Doctor a liar. I’m starting to think that maybe the Doctor had a reason for lying. Maybe it is to protect me from you.”

Storming up to you the Master suddenly grasped your neck. In panic you raised your hands to pull him off only for him to immediately retreat.

“What the fuck was that for!” you yelled rubbing you neck

“To prove a point.”

“What point? That you’re a fucking psycho?”

“No. That I am right. The Doctor has lied to you right from the beginning.” Smiling he held up your breathing device. “Tell me,” he said as he crushed it, “How many seconds did you survive the first time. Less than thirty? Well it’s been well over a minute since I took this off.”

Your hand immediately went to you neck and you watched in horror as he crushed the device. “What… what’s the meaning of this.” You asked.

Walking up to you the Master placed the remains of the device in your hand. “Your life with the Doctor has been a lie. Have I lied to you?”

“No.” you said weakly

“Now.” Said the Master grasping your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes. “As I’ve said before, I’m a generous Master. Go back to the TARDIS, talk to the fucking Doctor. But remember, your month is almost up. I will be coming for you.”

He grabbed you wrist and punched in a location. Giving you one last bruising kiss he pressed the button sending you away.

“Good bye for now y/n.” he said, “It won’t be long before you’re with me forever.”

*

Your landing was not gentle. You crashed into the TARDIS control room. Groaning, you rolled onto your back.

“Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been about you?”

“Where are the others?”

“Gone home.” Said the Doctor. She was leaning against the TARDIS control panel. Pushing herself off it as she walked towards you. “Well?” she asked, “Where were you.”

Pushing yourself off the floor you held up the destroyed device and watched the colour drain from her face.

“I think,” you said, “You have a lot of fucking explain to do Doctor.”


	16. Revelations Part 2

“Look, y/n-“

“What the fuck Doctor,” you snapped throwing the remains of the device at her, “I could breathe this whole time! Why the fuck would you lie to me?”

“To protect you.”

“Right,” you laughed, “To protect me. Sure. And is that the reason you lied to me about the differences between our dimensions.”

The Doctor paused. “What do you mean?” she asked

“You know full well what I mean!” you yelled, “I do not exist here!”

“You know.”

“Fuck yes I know!”

“How.”

“Why should I tell you,” you snarled, “With all the secrets you’ve been keeping from me, why should I extend the honour of telling you how I found out.”

The Doctor stormed over to you and grabbed you by the shoulders. “Listen to me y/n,” she said quietly, “Everything I did, I did to protect you! Can’t you see that?”

“How can I believe anything you say when my whole existence here has been a lie.”

The Doctor tightened her grip on your shoulders. “Not everything I’ve said, I’ve done, is a lie.” She said before pulling into a kiss.

At first you couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, pulling the Doctor close to you. For the past year the Doctor had been a constant warmth in your life. She had helped you recover after the loss of your dimension. You had four new friends and you were starting to feel like you truly belonged with them. That you truly belonged with the Doctor. But then the lies resurfaced. She had kept you trapped in the TARDIS. She had lied about your very existence in this dimension.

You shoved her away.

The two of you stared at each other for a long time, both of you gasping for breath. At last the Doctor said, “You didn’t answer my question. How did you find out.”

“Someone told me.”

The Doctor froze. “No,” she said weakly, “Not him.”

“Yes,” you hissed, “That bastard told me everything. He led me to the files and showed me everything that you kept from me. How my entire life here had been a lie.” Your voice cracked and tears started falling down your face. “Everything I have believed in has been a lie. How you have done nothing but lie to me!”

“Y/n,” the Doctor said, “He is manipulating you.”

“And you haven’t been!” you yelled. The Doctor stared at you. Hurt was clearly written all over her face but she said nothing to defend herself. Taking a deep breathe you continued, “Why. Why did you lie to me?”

The Doctor made a move towards you but when you took a step back she reconsidered. Instead she walked towards the TARDIS console. “As I’m sure you are now aware,” she said, “You only existed in your dimension. No other dimensions have a version of you.”

“Why?” you asked, “Why did I only exist in one dimension. And no bullshit Doctor. Tell me the truth.”

“I don’t know. I was only made aware of your existence when the Galactons arrived in your dimension. Once they did a sort of,” here the Doctor waved her hand, “Signal started. I was made aware of your presence. The Galactons are known for obliterating whole dimensions and I couldn’t risk losing you. So I forced the TARDIS to land in your dimension. Finding you was easy. And the rest, well, is history. Timelords are drawn to anomalies, people who are enigmas, and I needed to know about you. I needed to solve the puzzle.”

You remained silent throughout the Doctor’s explanation. “You feel this way for me purely because I don’t belong here.” You said at last

The Doctor quickly marched over to you and cupped your face in her hands. “Y/n,” she said seriously, “I said that you are a puzzle. Once I started to get to know you I found that that you are just an ordinary human, no offence meant by the way. My feelings grew as I got to know you.”

You gave a humourless laugh. “Jesus fucking Christ. Do you realise how much you sound like him.”

“Never compare the two of us,” she said, “I am nothing like him.”

“Then why did you lie about the air.”

The Doctor flinched. “I wanted to keep you near me,” she said, “I thought that you might leave if… if…”

“If I had the option.” You finished bluntly, “But Doctor, what would I do if I did leave? I had no identification, no job, nothing. I was stuck here anyway.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. And how did you change that air?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said that the TARDIS has a force field,” she said, “I just, forced it to change slightly around you, which the TARDIS hated by the way. Not my proudest moment I’ll admit.”

“And the other lies you told me were?”

“No. Oh y/n,” The Doctor said resting her forehead against yours, “You were never meant to find out this way.”

“And how was I meant to find out? Never?”

When the Doctor didn’t answer you, you pulled yourself out of her grip. You paced around the console, aware of the Doctor’s constant stare, before saying, “I’m leaving.”

“What?”

“I can’t stay here Doctor, not after everything you have done.”

“No!”

The Doctor ran towards you at the same time you ran towards the TARDIS doors. Flinging them open you gasped at what you saw in front of you.

Space.

Slamming the doors you spun around to face her. “Take me to earth.” You said

“No.”

“Why not.”

“It’s as you said y/n,” she said walking slowly towards you, “You have no place to go.” Pinning you against the TARDIS door she continued, “You need me just as much as I need you.”

For a second time that evening she pressed her lips against yours. This time you struggled against her but the Doctor was persistent. Your hands went to her shoulders in order to push her away but she quickly grabbed them and pinned them against the door. When the Doctor pressed her body up against yours, you jerked your head to the side.

Breathing heavily the Doctor whispered, “Stay.”

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Does it matter?”

“It matters to me.”

You started struggling in her grip and the Doctor tightened her grip causing you to hiss in pain. “Where would you go,” she said against your lips, “Stay with me. I can show you the world, the universe, the whole of time and space.”

“You’re not the only one.”

The Doctor froze. “You can’t mean- No!” the look on her face was manic, “No! You won’t go to him.”

“Why not,” you hissed, “He has never lied to me. You have fed me nothing but lies. My dimension, my ability to breathe, everything!” This time you managed to pull yourself free from the Doctor. And pushed her away.

“You… you won’t go to him.” The Doctor said weakly.

Spinning around you said, “I managed to make you let go of me hadn’t I? Do you honestly think that I would leave for a mass murdering psycho?”

The Doctor slumped against the TARDIS doors and ran her fingers through her hair. “So you’re staying?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Please, please don’t leave.”

“I can’t stay.” You started walking away

“I love you.”

That stopped you.

“I love you,” the Doctor staggered towards you, “I love you.”

You closed your eyes. “Is that why,” you said, “You started courting me without me knowing.”

The Doctor hesitantly placed a hand on your shoulder. “I only started that because-” She started

Spinning around you said, “Because he started it. I truly believed that I was starting to feel the same way. But how can I love someone I can’t trust.”

The Doctor stared at you desperately. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I can’t tell you how sorry I am for all the pain I’ve caused you.”

“Are you,” you asked, “Or are you sorry that I’ve found out?”

With that you quickly left the control room before the Doctor could say another word. When you made it to your room slammed your door and collapsed against the door and immediately broke down in tears.

You were sure how long you remained on the floor crying but eventually the tears dried up. Staggering to your feet you pulled out you phone and sent a message to the one person you could trust and rely to give you sound advice.

_Hey Yaz can you send me your address? I need someone to talk to._


	17. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going to be the final chapter of the story! The final chapter should hopefully be up either during the weekend or early next week!

Since becoming a police officer Yaz had learnt to treasure the nights she wasn’t on patrol. She was hoping for a quiet night in, hopefully with a take away, a glass or two of wine and a chance to catch up on all the TV she was missing.

Instead she got a surprise text from you and ended up with you sobbing on her sofa while eating a pizza and drinking an entire bottle of wine.

She had never been so thankful that she had her house to herself that night.

“So let me get this clear,” she said, “The Doctor had been lying to you from the beginning about… your existence.”

You nodded. “Yep,” you said after taking another swig of wine, “She lied about me being able to breathe outside.”

“Yes, I noticed.”

“It’s completely messed with me head.” You said. You went to take another swig of wine but the bottle was empty. “I thought I could trust her.” You said, fresh tears streaming down your face. “And to top it all off, it turns out that both she and the dickhead have been trying to court me,” you pulled a face, “I mean, what century do they think this is?”

Yaz wrapped a comforting arm around you and pulled you into a hug. “Who else have you told?” she asked

“Just you.”

“Ryan and Graham don’t know? Do you think you should tell them.”

“Eventually,” you muttered, “I just really need your advice. What do you think I should do?”

Yaz hesitated. “Advice about what? Who you should pick? Because if so that an easy-“

“Is it though?” you asked. “The Doctor has lied about who I am. She made me believe I was someone I wasn’t. It’s made me question everything I thought I believed about her.”

“But she isn’t-“

“I have a choice,” you interrupted Yaz, “Between a mass murdering psychopath and a gas lighting sociopath.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit unfair? Think of all the good times you had with the Doctor.”

“All those good times,” you muttered, “That are solely based in the TARDIS because she made me believe I would die if I left. That fact rather sours those memories Yaz.”

Sitting up you wiped the tears from your cheeks. “I think I might be slightly drunk,” you said, “I’m sorry for dropping in so unexpectedly.”

“It’s fine,” said Yaz, “Are you feeling any better?”

“Do you want the blunt truth or utter bullshit?”

“The blunt truth would be better.”

“No. But I’m glad to be out of the TARDIS and to talk to someone about this.”

Standing up Yaz said, “You should tell Ryan and Graham, but tomorrow. I don’t think they’ll be too happy if you drunk called them. Now, let me get you something to sleep in. You’re not going back until we’ve talked to the others.”

Yaz returned quickly and threw you an old t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. You raised an eyebrow and Yaz quickly explained, “I don’t think any of my stuff will fit you and that’s all I had a short notice. Here’s pillow and a blanket. You know where my room is right? Don’t hesitate to wake me up if you need anything.”

Once you had set your makeshift bed on Yaz’s sofa you tried to settle down to sleep. Eventually sleep claimed you, however, you felt that someone was watching you.

*

You woke up with a gasp and immediately noticed that you weren’t on Yaz’s sofa. Instead you were lying in the middle of the floor of what seemed to be a stereotypical country house. You were lying on top of a Persian rug and to your left was a grand marble fireplace. Hesitantly you called out,

“Yaz? Ryan? Graham? Anyone?”

“Interesting, you called out for the useless humans. I wonder why you didn’t call for the Doctor.”

You looked over to see the Master leaning against the door frame. You scrambled back and he quickly walked towards you.

“Where the fuck am I?” you asked, “Where are my friends?” You tried to get up but you were quickly stopped by the Master

“No, no, no, no, no.” he said quickly, “Stay down there. I like it.”

Glaring up at him you snapped, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“And you didn’t answer mine. So we’re even.”

You opened and closed your mouth several times before saying, “You know damn well why I didn’t call out for the Doctor.”

“True,” said the Master kneeling down to your level, “But I want to hear you say it.”

You glared at him but refused to say anything. Sighing the Master said, “Say it and I’ll answer your questions.”

“Fine,” you spat, “I didn’t call out for the Doctor because I’ve lost faith in her.”

As soon as those words were out of your mouth the Master grabbed your arms and lifted you to your feet. You barely had time to think before the Master slammed you against the desk in the centre of the room.

“Exactly.” He gave you a manic grin. “And your friends are alive, I can promise you that. But safe? Well that I cannot guarantee.”

“You bastard,” you hissed, “Why would you do this.”

“Time is almost up.”

“Almost, but not quite.”

“Well I’m getting impatient.”

“What,” you laughed, “And you think that this will make me go with you? Kidnapping my friends and I and holding their lives over me?”

By now you were sitting on this desk and the Master was standing between your legs. It was the same position you were in during your confrontation in Paris, only this time you were in no danger of falling to your death.

“Where are my friends?” you asked

“Here. Somewhere.”

“What does that mean?”

“Enough questions!” the Master suddenly yelled. When you flinched he took a deep breath and continued, “Now, are you going to be obedient and come with your master. Or am I going to have to resort to… drastic measures.”

Out of the corner of your eye you sure something move. Carefully you looked over the Master’s shoulder and you were shocked at who you saw.

The Doctor.

Her expression was unreadable, but you could guess that she wasn’t happy. Frowning the Master said, “What? What are you looking at?”

Panicking you did the one thing you know would distract him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him towards you. It wasn’t the first time that you surprised the Master by kissing him and this time was no different. Closing his eyes, the Master stepped closer towards your and wrapped his arms around your waist. Opening your eyes you made eye contact with the Doctor. The hurt was clear on her face. However, you winked at her and she seemed to understand what you were doing.

Distract the Master. Find the others. Save yourself. The Doctor gave you a curt nod before silently leaving. She knew that you could handle yourself.

Quickly, and before the Master caught onto your plan, you turned your attention back to him. Finally you pulled away, the both of you gasping for air.

“Well?” asked the Master

“Well what?”

“I suppose that answers my question.”

“And what question is that?”

Grasping your chin the Master forced you to look into his eyes. “Who you’ll go with. You’re coming with me.”

This time it was the Master who kissed you, and it brought you back to your night in Paris. A bruising, passionate kiss that made you submit to him. All the lies that the Doctor had spun you made you question the Doctor’s true feelings for you. Lost to the passion of the kiss, you were vaguely aware of the Master slipping one hand up your shirt while the other traced the band of your boxer shorts. You gasped in surprise and you felt the Maser hand brush against your chest. Breaking away from the kiss the Master whispered,

“Say my name y/n.”

Finally, after months of toying and waiting you breathed out, “Master.”

Groaning, the Master leant back in for another kiss. Distracted the two of you didn’t notice the third person arriving until…

“Let y/n go.”

Breaking apart in surprise the Master spun around the face the Doctor. “And why would I do that?” he asked, “When y/n has clearly made up their mind.”

“You’ve manipulated them.” Stated the Doctor. She marched up to you and grabbed your arm pulling you towards her. “Come on y/n, we’re leaving.”

Lighting fast the Master grabbed your other arm. “Now, Doctor,” he said, “After everything you’ve put y/n do you still think that they’ll choose you over me?”

“What?” the Doctor let out a sharp, bitter laugh, “The person who threatens the lives of millions of people if they don’t go with you. How is that a fair choice?”

“Compared to what? The person who lies to keep the person they supposedly love closer to them. You never gave them a choice but to love you!”

“And you did?”

“I gave them a choice, I never said it was a fair one.”

“Will both of you please shut the fuck up!”

The two timelords stopped their arguing to stare at you. Pulling your arms free you walked towards the door. “Jesus fucking Christ!” you yelled, “Just listen to yourselves. You keep repeating about choices but I never had a choice to begin with. I was forcibly pulled into this dimension. I was forced into an archaic courting process and now this?!”

Taking a deep breathe you said, “Doctor. I’m guessing the TARDIS is nearby?”

“Err, yes.”

“Good. I’m going back. But,” you raised your hand when the Master opened his mouth, “Do not think that means I’m picking the Doctor. I need time to think.”

With that you spun around on your heel and marched towards the TARDIS. Time to think was definitely the understatement of the century.

*

When you entered the TARDIS you saw Ryan, Yaz and Graham all in their pyjamas. Yaz ran towards and pulling you into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “When we all ended up in that house I had to tell them the truth.”

“It’s fine,” you whispered back, “I was going to have to tell them sooner or later.”

“Y/n, what’s happened?” asked Ryan

“Yeah, what’s this about the Doc lying?”

“Guys,” you said, “It’s late or early, or whatever. Can we discuss this in the morning?”

“Y/n’s right. Go to bed. It was the Doctor. You could feel the temperature drop when she spoke.

“Now see here Doc, we have a right to know-“

“Now Graham!” the Doctor yelled. The Doctor hardly ever yelled at you guys so all four of you were shocked. Slowly, albeit reluctantly, the four of you started to leave.

“Not you y/n. We need to talk.”

Giving the other a reassuring smile, you nodded for them to head off. The Doctor walked over to the control panel, which you were leaning on, and once she saw sure that the others were away she said,

“What was that back there? When you kissed the Master.”

“A distraction. You know that. Now if that’s all I really need to get to bed. I’m tired.” You started to move away from the panel but the Doctor quickly grabbed your arm. She pushed you against it and said,

“You’re not going with him.”

“Aren’t I?”

“No.” She moved forward to kiss you but you quickly turned your head so the Doctor ended up pressing her lips against your cheek. Pulling back she gave you a hurt and desperate look. "Please," she begged, "Please stay with me. Where else will you go? Who will you go to. You need me."

“You’ll find out tomorrow who I’ve chosen.” You said although you knew that there was an element of truth in her words.

The Doctor didn’t seem happy with your response but she moved away, letting you leave.

*

You practically ran back to your room, only making one pick stop along the way. With how quickly you managed to get to your room you knew that the TARDIS was assisting you.

“Thank you,” you said once you were back in your room, “For everything.”

The TARDIS let out a soft beep in response as you slowly began to pace about your room. You were weighing up your options. The Doctor or the Master. The Master or the Doctor.

Eventually, and after much arguing with yourself, you made up your mind. You knew who you were going with.


	18. Your Choice

Dear Doctor,

I feel like a coward for doing this via a letter, but I know if I say this to your face I will never leave.

I cannot stay and I hope you realise that.

Everything that I have found out has changed my entire perspective on my life here. The courting, the fact that I don’t exist and the fact that you lied to me about my ability to breathe outside the TARDIS. I know what you’d say if I told this to your face, that ‘you only did it for my protection’. But Doctor,

You lied and I cannot stay with someone, I cannot love someone who has lied to me about my very existence.

I do not love you Doctor.

At one point, I was beginning to. You were kind to me, you helped me and you made me feel like this was my home. For the first time in many years I was truly happy.

But then, well I think you know what happened. I was told the truth and provided with evidence that proved it. I realised that I cannot trust anything you say to me. And how can I love someone that I cannot trust?

So I’m leaving. This was not an easy decision for me to make but it is for the best. There is a whole universe out there for me to explore.

I would say that I will have fond memories but I don’t. For how am I able to tell when you were genuine during those times?

Do not look for me.

I will never return to you.

I do not need you.

I do not love you.

Y/n

When you finished writing the letter you stood up and walked around your room. You knew that leaving was for the best but you weren’t sure how the Doctor was going to take it. You walked over to your bedside table and picked up the silver pocket watch that the Master had given you. Immediately you felt that Master trying to enter your mind but instead of allowing him in you pushed him out. You needed to cut your bond with him.

Walking back to your desk you placed the pocket watch on the table and pulled another sheet of paper towards you. Time to start on your second letter.

Master,

Even writing your name seems wrong. I will never go with you willingly but I think part of you knew that from the beginning.

There are many reasons for me writing this letter but the main one is, is I said any of this face to face I knew that you would take me with you with or without my consent.

Firstly, I guess I should thank you for telling me about the Doctor’s lies. However, I would have preferred it if you told me outright rather than leaving me a trail of breadcrumbs to follow.

Secondly, I am attracted to you and I loathe myself for admitting it. However, I also know that you are probably aware of this fact. Due to our many… encounters. Despite this fact, this does not mean I will go with you.

You may despise her but you and the Doctor are frighteningly similar. You will force me to stay with you by threatening the lives of everyone I love. How can I be happy with someone who has to threaten the people I care about in order to make me stay with them?

Just because I am attracted to you does not mean I love you.

I do not.

Y/n

You folded up the letter and picked up the pocket watch. Cautiously you made your way back to the where the TARDIS files were located. This time the TARDIS did not try and stop you from entering the room. You placed the letter and the pocket watch on the table. Somehow you knew that the Master would receive the letter.

When you arrived back in your room you grabbed the bag you pack and took one last look around. You knew that you needed to pack light as you sensed that you would be on the move a lot and you would need to pack and go at short notice. Patting the TARDIS wall you said, “I’m going to miss you. But I’m sure you understand why I’m doing this.”

The colour of your room turned blue as you spoke and the TARDIS let out a low hum. Eventually you left your room, the note for the Doctor safely in your pocket. You quickly made your way to the control room as quietly as you could. You did not want to bump into the Doctor.

When you arrived at the control room you placed the folded up letter on the control panel and pulled out two vital pieces of equipment. The first was the vortex manipulator the Doctor gave you and the second was a perception filter that you stole. Both of these would assist you in hiding from the two timelords. You strapped the vortex manipulator onto the wrist and tapped in a date. Just as you were about to activate it you heard,

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Jumping around you saw Ryan, Yaz and Graham. None of them looked impressed.

“Do you really think that you could leave without saying goodbye?” asked Yaz

“Seriously y/n, not cool.”

“You won’t tell the Doctor will you?”

“After what she’s done? Don’t worry we won’t tell the Doc.”

Grinning at your friends you pulled each one into a hug.

“Thank guys,” you said, “I’m going to miss you.”

“Hey, this isn’t goodbye forever,” said Graham, “Just remember to drop in from time to time.”

“But not the TARDIS,” said Ryan, “You’ve got our phone numbers. You know how to reach us.”

Nodding you stepped away from your friends. Giving one last wave you activated your vortex manipulator and disappeared from the TARDIS.

*

The Doctor had lost count of how many timers she had read your letter. Out of all the possibilities of what you might’ve done, she didn’t expect you to leave. And without telling her.

Of course she knew why you had left. You were manipulated by the Master. He had put ideas in your head and had forced you to leave. Why would you think that she didn’t care for you?

Pacing about her room the Doctor started to plan. You were alone out there. You didn’t know what you were getting yourself into. You needed her to protect you, to look after you, to keep you safe. You hardly stepped outside the TARDIS and now you think that you can handle travelling by yourself? No, that wouldn’t do.

The Doctor suddenly stopped as a thought entered her head. You took the vortex manipulator. Despite the time agency’s best efforts, these could always be tracked. Of course it wouldn’t be easy, but the Doctor was always up for a challenge.

Lying back on her bed the Doctor grinned up at the ceiling. For now she will give you some space but eventually she’ll find you during your time of greatest need. You’ll be in grave danger and she’ll save you and take you back to the TARDIS where you’ll be safe. And this time she’ll make sure to properly look after you and care for you so you’ll never want to leave her again.

*

To say that the Master was furious was an understatement. The first time he read your letter he couldn’t quite believe it. You would sever your bond with him and now leave him. This was not possible.

Pacing around his TARDIS he too started to form a plan. If you wouldn’t come with him willingly, well, he had no problem forcing you to come with him. A manic grin spread across his face. Yes, that would do nicely. There were always ways of tracking you down. Tracking the vortex manipulator was one option (although he thought that it was likely that you would try and stop that as soon as possible), and another was just to follow the Doctor. He knew that the Doctor would be on your trail as well. All he would have to do is wait until the Doctor found you then grab you from her.

And then he would have you all to himself.

OF course he would have to punish you for being disobedient and he would take great pleasure in torturing, burning and destroying countless worlds just to show to you the consequences of your actions.

And then he would have his way with you.

Closing his eyes, the Master pictured your face gazing up at him. He didn't know which scenario he preferred- you gazing up at him in pleasure or in terror. Either way, he would have you willing or not. Of course he would prefer for to be willing but that could come at a later point. Humans were particularly susceptible to Stockholm syndrome.

Yes, capturing you and unravelling you will definitely be worth the wait.

*

You had landed in London in the far distant future. Looking around in awe you grinned up at the towering buildings and marvelled at the future technology.

Adjusting your bag you made your way through the streets. Despite being several centuries into the future the streets remained the same and you quickly found yourself following familiar routes and seeing familiar buildings. It was surprising how much had lasted all these years.

It was time for you to have an adventure of your own.

You were finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, the end of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read it, left kudos and commented on it. As someone who is very under confident in her writing abilities this has been a huge confidence boost!
> 
> I do have some other ideas (an O/Reader story and one where you are a thief that steals items of historical significance) so prepare for some more story's soon.
> 
> And don't think that you have seen the last of One Day!Reader, I might have ideas concerning this character for the future...


End file.
